Love and Potion Blunders
by prettytiedup23
Summary: HP/SB Slash! Harry finds himself unable to move on from Sirius' death. When Neville botches yet another potion, and Harry finds himself in 1977, does Harry even want to go back?
1. Chapter 1

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: Will eventually be M, but currently PG-13

Paring: HP/SB

Warnings: This is a Slash fiction!! This means M/M pairing, people!! I don't want any flames because you didn't read the warnings!! I will just laugh at you if you actually write me a flame about gay couples.

Author's Note: I am hoping to have a chapter out to you every week. If I cannot, I will attempt a super long update before and after. I promise to actually finish this story!! PS: This is my first published fanfiction, so please be gentle with me!! Please, please REVIEW!! The more you review, the more I will post!! Reviews=Love!!!

**Love and Potion Blunders**

**By: Kitty**

Sometimes I don't know why I bother showing up for N.E.W.T Potions class. I just end up getting yelled at, losing house points and end up with the worst possible potions partner. Any guesses? I'll make it easier for you. I always get paired with Longbottom and I hardly ever get marks for the potion that we manage to make. Its bad enough that I'm pants at potions but now add in Neville and his perchance for explosions. There is nothing for it.

It seems that my mind has been rather preoccupied lately. With the recent death of my beloved Godfather, Sirius, at the Department of Mysteries I feel more isolated than ever. I simply cannot get over this hurdle in my life. I so wish that I could find some way to be with him again. I have thought and thought how I could manage this. I mean, whats the use of having "a power the Dark Lord knows not" if I can use it to get the one thing back that I want. I will find a way to be with him, hug him, smell him, feel his arms around me. I will have this, even if he never feels the way I feel about him. Even if he will only be my friend, I will take whatever he will give me.

Now, this seems slightly angsty and juvenile but let me tell you something about how I felt about Sirius Black. I was (and still am) absolutely, head-over-ass, honest to god in love with him. I never even told him. I never told him that he is my whole world, and without him I am nothing. He died not knowing how much I needed him. He died and I will never be complete again. Not ever.

Now, I am sure that my statements are slightly unbelievable due to my age, but might I remind you that I am not your average sixteen year old boy...

"POTTER!! WIPE THAT IDIOTIC LOOK OFF YOUR FACE AND ANSWER ME!!" Bellowed Professor Snape. Charming as ever today, I see. I am probably not helping by spacing out. Come on, brain! Lets shift our frontal lobes into gear!! What was the question?!? Fuck.

"Sir, would you please repeat the question?" I ask in my most respectful, innocent tone. Snape simply glowered at me in his most disgusted way.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for inattentiveness during my class. Miss Brown!! What would you get if you added powdered root of Asphodel to a Draught of Living Death?"

Yeah, I am officially back in my own world. Although I do appreciate the fact that Snape went easier on me than usual, powdered root of some such does not seem to capture my already fragile attention thread.

God, I can still remember everything about him as if he was sitting right next to me. His wonderful midnight hair, almost blue in the light. The silken curls that would sashay with his movement. The way he would run his fingers through it when he was nervous or angry. No matter how many times he scraped his fingers though it, it would invariably fall right back into perfect form.

His stunning Blue-Grey eyes that really weren't blue or grey. They were a completely new, undefinable color that I was always found myself lost in. In his eyes, there was always a hurricane of emotions swirling around, enticing you with their endless dance. Even with the shadows of Azkaban, his eyes never dulled. Always so full of life, even when he found himself unable to be so.

Oops, I went off on a tangent again didn't I? Oh well.

"Now, you will be making The Augmented Draught of Living Death as I have explained it to you. PLEASE, remember the warning I gave in regards to forbidden ingredients. I will not be lenient in house point deductions should you decide to test these rules. You have one hour. Go." Drawled Snape. HA! Like he was ever anything than ruthless with house point deductions.

Neville glanced at me shyly. I knew this must be rather nerve wracking for him. I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"Why don't you go grab the ingredients and I will attempt to find a walk through in the text book. How does that sound?" I attempted to sound as soothing as possible, but more often than not I end up sounding rather lifeless.

Neville bobbled his head and went to the supply cupboard.

I opened the book, praying that the potion was listed, but alas my luck continued its down trend. Oh well, its not like we will get any points for it anyways. There is very little chance that Neville Longbottom and I will be able to make anything resembling correct, so I wont stress over this most recent potion failure.

When Neville returned, we began preparing ingredients in random amounts and techniques. Not the best strategy, but at least I look busy. With this new apathy in regards to our current assignment, I begin to add ingredients in random order. The stench is almost unbearable even with only one fourth of the ingredients used. I am absolutely positive that a trip to the infirmary is in my future today.

As predicted, as we added the shredded boomslang skin and began a random stirring motion, a purple mist began circulating around the desk. I swore under my breath and attempted to clear the evidence of my absolute blunder. Neville, being ever observant, chose that moment to add the Thyme.

Then many things happened at once. Snape began yelling, the students began laughing, Neville started back out his chair and then... BANG!

The cauldron exploded spectacularly! Potion spraying about wildly, managed to splatter into my slack mouth. Unfortunately, quite a bit got into my mouth and I began to cough. Snape reared his head around to gape at me. He seemed frozen in shock. The last thing I saw before the welcoming blackness was Snape lurching towards me.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Like it? Hate it? Want me to never show my face on this site again? Please let me know!!! I love suggestions and critiques. I will love you forever if you push that little button marked REVIEW!!! Thanks!! *muah*

~Kitty


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: Will eventually be M, but currently PG-13

Warnings: Slash!!!

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter related do not belong to me, I make no money off of this.

Love and Potion Blunders

By: Kitty

Ouch.

This has got to be Neville's most spectacular failure yet. I am positive that Snape is still shouting at the poor guy.

I open my eyes to the blinding whiteness of the Hogwarts infirmary. I groan inwardly. I knew today was an infirmary kind of day. I look about and notice two things. One, its dark out already. This must mean I was out of it for quite some time. Two, there is a man at my bedside with a long white beard and half-moon spectacles. Ah, Dumbledore.

"Professor" I croak in acknowledgment.

"Hello, young man. I do hope you are feeling better" Dumbledore greeted pleasantly.

"Yes, sir" I manage.

"Good, good! Now I have quite a few questions for you Mister …" He trailed off uncertainly. I simply blink at him a few times attempting to gain some clarity on why precisely he has just asked for my name.

"Potter. It's Harry Potter, sir. You have known me for seven years! Are you feeling quite well? " Poor man, he is under so much stress lately. Maybe he needs a rest.

"Potter, you say? Hmm. That is interesting indeed." He twinkles at me. I really hate it when he twinkles. It should be written somewhere that whenever Albus Dumbledore twinkles at you, it means you really aren't going to like what happens next.

"Er…Yeah. 'Course it is it. Sir, maybe you should have a lie down. You aren't acting like yourself."

"No, no, I am fine indeed. Simply puzzled. Will you allow me to inspect you for a moment, Mr. Potter?" I am so over this…whatever it is that's wrong with him.

His eyes rake over my face, twinkling all the while. I begin to grow uncomfortable as he takes longer than usual to take in my scar. I pluck at the linen nervously.

"Hmm. Yes I do see James…but the eyes. I could swear I have seen them befo…AH! Lily Evans. Of course." He muttered more to himself than to me. I am officially worried now. Why is he telling me who my parents are? This is getting absurd.

"Lovely. Now that we have settled my parentage, could we please move on to why exactly you are looking at me like you have never seen me?" I snap irritably.

Professor Dumbledore simply twinkles at me in his annoying way.

"Yes, of course. You do look quite flummoxed. Allow me this one last question before we begin the explanations. Can you tell me the date?" His mild voice seeming to quell the instant panic I felt growing inside me.

"September 21st, 1998." I manage through the growing knot in my chest.

"Quite a bit farther than I imagined but no matter. My boy, it is September 21st, 1977. It would appear you have traveled back in time."

I choke out something resembling the word 'what'. He seems to understand me, though because he merely chuckles quietly.

"Yes. I was told that you simply materialized in the potions classroom between first and second period. Luckily no one was around to witness this feat. Professor Slughorn was good enough to take you here and summon me." He explains as though he says this sort of thing every day. I nod stiffly.

The stirring of a previously dormant thought comes rushing out of the blankness of my mind and hits me full force.

Sirius is alive here. Sirius is in Hogwarts. I can see the man I love here. OH GOD. MY PARENTS!!

Apparently I said this last part out loud because the twinkle is back full force now and all I can do is stare at the Headmaster.

"Sir, have you any ideas on how I might be able to go back to my own time?" I inquire.

"Oh, well you see…that's the tricky part. I have no idea how you managed to get here in the first place seeing as how Time-turners are not only illegal but also do not go years back in time. I am rather interested in the particulars in your appearance here." He is twinkling still.

I manage to explain about my horrific potions skill and the assignment that I had no idea how to do and the fantastic blunder that I believe landed me 20 years in the past.

He chuckles occasionally and strokes his beard.

"Well. This is not going to be swift or effortless I'm sorry to report. I am afraid that the best course of action would be to enroll you here into…" He looks at my rumbled uniform.

"…Gryffindor. Yes, there is one spare bed in the seventh years' boys dormitory for you and I will have a trunk put there with other school uniforms, casual clothes and books. Now, is this acceptable to you, Mr. Potter?" He asks quietly.

He seems to still be in deep thought so I voice my opinion as calmly as I can so not to a) startle him or b) give him reason to believe that I am unstable.

"Yes, sir. I appreciate this immensely, sir." I do hope he thinks I am talking about the trunk.

"Excellent, excellent! Oh, by the way…I think you should know that you were dosed with Veritaserum while you were unconscious. So sorry about that, ma'boy. I had to ensure that you were not a threat to my students. I hope you understand." He explains guiltily.

"Of course, Professor. Thank you for everything." I utter with a smile.

"No problem at all, Mr. Potter. I will call you to my office shortly to discuss any information that I might have in regards to getting you back when you belong. Oh, dear me, I almost forgot. Do be sure not to change history while you are here. You must not, under any circumstances, allow anyone to know that you are from the future. You should simply tell your school mates that you are a transfer student and that you were….home schooled until your family was killed. Yes, that should expel most suspicion. You may head up to Gryffindor Tower now, dear boy. The password is Jobberknoll Feathers." He waves at me over his shoulder as he walks out of the infirmary doors.

Well, I suppose its time to wash up in the infirmary bathroom before going to meet The Marauders!

Dun dun dun!! So sorry, but most of this chapter is explanatory boringness. I promise the next chapter should be much more fun. And I totally forgot to add a disclaimer to the first chapter, so I made sure to add one in this one. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far but it would really be wonderful if you would please just take one moment to REVIEW!!!!!! I WILL WRITE YOU SOME AMAZING SLASHY GOODNESS IF YOU DO!! So, please review and I will post again probably tomorrow night!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: Will eventually be M, but currently PG-13

Pairing: HP/SB eventually

Warnings: This is Slash, people.

Author's Notes: Huge thanks to NecroKitsune for all the brainstorming. I couldn't have done it without you. *muah*

**Love and Potion Blunders**

**Chapter 3**

By: Kitty

Alright, I need to not look like a clone of my father. Sirius will never notice me the way I want him to if I look like his best friend. Not to mention that Snape is a student here and he will make my life twice as hard if I look like his nemesis.

First step: The Hair. I think I will make it a pure ink black. Maybe a bit shorter…yes this is good. Just enough fringe to cover my scar, but short enough for it not to look just like my fathers hair.

Second step: The face. Let's make it just a bit more angular. Sharper cheekbones, softer brow line, a bit bigger eyes…but I think I will keep the leaf green they are now. I don't think I can give up my mother's eyes. I doubt anyone will notice.

There. Perfect. Almost the same as I was before but just enough of a difference to avoid awkward identity questions. Now, I need a name. Can't go around with my name if I expect people to think I am not related to James Potter.

Looking into the mirror in the infirmary bathroom, I realize I have never imagined my name as anything but Harry Potter. I have to admit, though, that since I found out I was the Boy-who-lived I have wanted to be anyone but The Famous, Chosen Harry Potter.

Ok, if I had to be anyone else, who would I be? Sam, no. Jo, absolutely not. John, too tame. Jamie…hmm. Yes, I think I could get used to being a Jamie. Right. Last name. Cannot be Potter. If I had a choice, it would be Black and I would be married to Sirius but since he would hate me if he thought I was part of his horrible family, I think that would be counter productive to my "Seduce Sirius Mission" I have adopted since finding out I was in the past. Plack. Potter and Black combined. YES!!

Hello, my name is Jamie Plack. Perfect.

As I continue to stare at myself in the mirror, I begin to prepare my story for the hundredth time. Jamie Plack, home schooled until my parents died, forced to live with my fathers muggle sister and attend a formal magic school. Alright, I think I am ready.

Walking out of the infirmary, I notice a young man standing beside the door looking bored and expectant. I think back, realizing that I was the only person in the infirmary tonight.

The boy is tall, with amber eyes and tawny hair. Three scars run parallel on his cheek with little scars peaking out of the top of his too-large shirt. I grasp that I am looking at a 17 year old Remus Lupin.

"Hi. Are you waiting for me?" I ask with a genuine smile.

"I'm waiting for the new Gryffindor student. As a prefect I have been asked to escort you to Gryffindor tower. I'm Remus Lupin" he says with a small smile tugging his lips.

"Pleased to meet you, Remus. I'm Jamie Plack" I say with a bit of nervousness.

He seems to interpret my nerves as new kid apprehension because his smile widens as he takes my hand and shakes it pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you, Jamie. I imagine you must be hungry. Want to detour to the kitchen?" He asks with a bit of mischievousness sneaking into his eyes.

"Sure" I say. Its so nice to see Remus with this light in his expression. He looks so happy and carefree. It always hurt to look into Remus' eyes and see how much of him was missing. The last Marauder. What a daunting reality to have thrust upon you.

We begin to walk toward the kitchen. I allow him to lead me as though I have no idea where I am going. As we walk he asks me question about my transfer to Hogwarts.

"So, why have you transferred? What school did you go to before?" he asks with authentic interest.

"Oh, I was home schooled up until last week. I needed to continue my education, so I was enrolled here." I say. He looks sideways at me with curiosity.

"Why didn't you just continue to be home schooled?" He asks.

"Oh…er…my parents were…killed last week. I had to go live with my fathers muggle sister. Since she knows nothing about magic, the Headmaster invited me to enroll here to finish my schooling." I reply with as much sadness as I can muster in my voice.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaims as he abruptly pulls me into a crushing hug that completely took me by surprise. I pat him awkwardly on the back, not used to Lupin being so comfortable with physical contact. He lets go just as suddenly as he grabbed me.

"I'm really sorry. Merlin, I'm always saying the wrong thing. Open mouth insert foot. I'm so sorry." He finishes, hanging his head, pink tingeing his cheeks.

I put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

Smiling slightly, I begin "Thanks, but really its alright. You were just curious. I get it, really. I understand." I finish, feeling just a bit lame.

Looking up, he smiles at me. "Come on. Kitchen is this way" he says, grabbing my elbow and steering me to the right.

As we walk, he casts looks at me looking away, opening and closing his mouth a few times. Finally, I glance at him and raise my eyebrow. He blushes lightly before looking at me again. Finding the courage, he asks "Was it You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah" I say vaguely, eyes averted.

He nods understandingly.

Reaching the kitchens, at last, Remus tickles the pear and leads me inside with a smirk at my put on astonished expression.

It would appear that the house elves are rather fond of Remus, because as soon as he walks into the kitchen, they surround him, offering all different types of goodies for him and his new friend. He smiles and accepts their offerings and takes me to an empty counter and begins to eat delicately. I munch quietly and rather fast, not realizing how hungry I was until now. He glances at me and smiles around his bite of sandwich.

Finishing our food quickly he leads me out of the kitchen and towards Gryffindor tower.

Nerves returning full force, I clench and unclench my hands. Oh Merlin! How do I end up in these situations? I am minutes away from meeting my parents for the first time that I remember. I am mere moments from seeing the man I have loved for so long…who just happens to be dead in my time. For months now I have dreamed and fanaticized endlessly about being able to see him again and now that I am faced with the absolute reality of being in the same room as Sirius Black I am totally and completely petrified.

Fuck! This is Sirius! _But not your Sirius _a little voice interjects. This is not your Godfather, who loves you unconditionally and would do anything for you. This is the 17 year old Sirius who pranks and tortures students every day. OH GODS! What if he pranks and tortures me every day?!? How will I be able to handle being belittled and humiliated by the man I love? How in the world did I ever think that this could be a good thing?

"Alright, Jamie?" Remus asks, concern marring his features.

"Yeah, 'Course. Just nervous, is all" I manage through the growing lump in my throat.

"Not to worry, mate. I'll introduce you to all my friends. I'm sure they will take to you just as fast as I did" He says with that blush staining his cheeks again.

"Thanks. I hope your right" I say, averting my eyes again. Gods, he must think I am the shyest person on the planet.

He smiles at me, soft and friendly, and I somehow feel reassured. Remus always had that effect on people. Soft spoken, caring, stoic Remus. I suddenly feel an abrupt need to hug him and I stuff my hands in my pockets to ward off bizarre hug attacks directed at people who consider me a complete stranger.

Reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, Remus says the password and with a wink directed at him, the portrait door swings open to reveal the Gryffindor Common Room.

Stepping into the Common Room, we head towards the seats in front of the fire. He gestures towards the couch, convincing me to sit down with the same encouraging smile as before and I comply almost immediately.

"Alright, I am going up to the dorm to get the guys. Be back in a tick" he says sweetly. I nod as nonchalantly as possible under the circumstances.

As I watch him walk up the stairs, I start to feel the day creeping over me in a wave of exhaustion. I glance up at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace and realize its nine o'clock at night and steel myself to wait until at least ten to go to bed.

Suddenly I hear noise coming from the staircase and I rearrange my robes around me and pat my hair nervously.

Remus emerges from the stair case first, followed my Peter, James and finally Sirius. I gulp, palms sweaty and mouth feeling uncomfortably dry, and plaster my least manic smile on my face.

"Everyone this is Jamie Plack. Jamie, these are my friends" he announces with a large smile splitting his face.

"Hey, I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you!" he says, stepping forward and taking my hand in a firm shake. As soon as our hands touch, a spark of…something resembling static passes between our palms. He lets go gently, smile never leaving his face.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew" he squeaks and I had to hold back the snarl creeping up my throat when he speaks. I manage a smile and nod.

"Welcome Jamie! I'm Sirius. Glad to have you!" With that, he sweeps forward and captures my hand into his and clasps his other hand onto my shoulder and squeezes a bit too hard. A massive smile breaks across my face and I shake his hand enthusiastically. He lets go of my hand after a bit but leaves his left hand gripping my shoulder.

Sirius leads me back to the couch and sits down next to me, finally letting go of my shoulder. He flings his arm over the back of the couch as the other boys sit down around us. Remus on my other side, Peter and James in the chairs across from the couch.

"So, Jamie, how did you end up here?" Peter asks, squeakily.

Remus coughs discreetly, drawing attention to him.

"No, it's alright, Remus. I was home schooled by my mother up until about a week ago" I say with a small upturning of my mouth.

"Oh, so why did that change?" asks Peter, earning a glare from Remus.

"My Parents were killed" I state flatly, causing Sirius' arm to fall off the back of the couch, landing across my shoulder. He draws me closer for a moment and I do an internal victory dance.

"I'm sorry, Jamie. That's terrible" James says quietly, giving me a soft smile. I smile back quickly, earning another squeeze from Sirius.

"Yeah, me too. I have to say, it was quite a shock" I say quietly.

"I can imagine! Well, we will look after you, now. Don't you worry about a thing" Sirius says with another, stronger squeeze.

I smile up at him, my adoration no doubt showing. He finally releases my shoulder and I feel instantly bereft.

"Yeah, no worries, mate" Remus says, nudging my shoulder briefly.

I go to reply, but am interrupted my large yawn. The other boys, save Peter who is looking between the four of us with confusion, smile gently.

"Well, you look knackered! Why don't I show you up to the dorm?" Remus says, smile still firmly in place.

"Alright, thanks" I say after yet another yawn. Sirius lets his hand fall on my shoulder again and squeezes stronger than ever but releases me quickly.

"Night, Jamie! See you in the morning" Sirius says after releasing me.

"Good night, Jamie! We'll wake you up for breakfast!" James says with the same soft smile he has been wearing since we were introduced.

Peter nods, absently, his pudgy head bobbling comically.

Remus leads me up the stairs, glancing behind him every so often to ensure I am still following. When we reach the door to the seventh year boys dormitory, he swings the door open, holding it ajar for me as I walk in before him and pause while looking for the location on my new trunk.

Grabbing my elbow again, he steers me gently towards the bed at the end of the row on the left side of the room. Smiling, he bids me goodnight and leaves me to get changed. As I change into my brand new night clothes, the dopy grin never leaves my face.

Walking between another bed and mine, I look at the trunk next to mine to find a large paw print carved into the wood of the lid. I smile to myself and allow myself to crawl between the covers.

As I drift off, my last thought is how this just might be a good thing after all.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

PHEW! That was crazy. Well, it had to be done, although I would much rather skip right to the steamy sex scenes, but I promised myself that I would write a full length story that just happens to include lots and lots of sex. Don't worry everyone, its coming!! BTW, I am thinking that I might include a smigen of Harry/Remus, but I am as of yet undecided. So, let me know your thoughts!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I will try to update within a few days. REVIEWS = LOVE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: Will eventually be M, but currently PG-13

Pairing: HP/SB eventually

Warnings: This is Slash, people.

Author's Notes: Huge thanks to NecroKitsune for all the brainstorming. I couldn't have done it without you. *muah* Also, I just wanted to let everyone know that this is a WIP and I am just writing a chapter every night to the best of my ability with no Beta so if there are continuity errors, I apologize ahead of time.

**Love and Potion Blunders**

**Chapter 4**

By: Kitty

"Jamie. Jamie, wake up! Its time for breakfast!" a smooth voice says, breaking apart the delicate weaving of sleep. As I return to consciousness slowly, I feel a firm but gentle hand shaking my shoulder tenderly. As I blink my eyes open, I see an unfocused figure leaning over me. I grapple with the bedside table to surrender my glasses and place them on my face. Blinking to clear my vision, the youthful vision of my dead godfather nearly knocks me off the bed.

No sooner than I begin to panic, the previous day comes rushing back to me and I feel a smile tugging at my lips. Seeming to sense my panic, Sirius places his hand over the top of mine and squeezes comfortingly. As I concentrate on regulating my breathing, Remus steps to the other side of my small bed. Smiling, he perches on the edge of the bed and places his hand on my lower leg.

"Ready for your first day at Hogwarts?" he asks, rhythmically rubbing the bone protruding at my ankle.

"I think I could use a shower first" I reply quietly, voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Sure thing! Its right over there" Sirius says, pointing to the showers across the room.

I nod in comprehension and get out of bed. Remus hovers, unsure, leaning on the bedpost of what I assume to be his bed. Sirius flops gracefully into the space I just vacated, reclining against his arms which are folded beneath his head.

Attempting not to oogle the vision of Sirius stretched out on my bed, I gather my new uniform from the trunk provided by Dumbledore.

Walking into the shower stall, I wash myself quickly, allowing the water to help clear my head.

Holy Merlin. I never thought that there was anything sexier than the thirty-six year old Sirius but I was sorely mistaken. Seventeen year old Sirius is certainly handsome but what distinguishes him from his older self is his eyes. I always thought that Sirius' eyes were one of the most beautiful things about him but to see them so unburdened and carefree was enough to catch the breath in my chest.

Remus is certainly different, too! For so long now, I have watched him suffer though so much and to be able to see him so open and cheerful is heartwarming. I hope I can get to know him, help him, and maybe even earn enough of his trust to have him tell me his secret. It would be nice for him to tell me because he wants to, and not find out by Hermione roaring it out in the Shrieking Shack.

As I step out of the shower and begin to get dressed, I let my mind wander to the simpering rat who is occupying the same dorm (I think we already Deja'd this Vous). Well I suppose he hasn't actually done anything yet, but as far as I could gather from My Sirius, he took the mark sometime near the middle of their seventh year. I promised that I wouldn't change the future and really what's to guarantee that whatever I change here would actually have a desired effect. I could end up making things ten times worse! So, no changing the future…but it's already pretty shitty…NO! Bad, Harry. You will respect the rules of time travel. You will not ruin the whole world for your own dreams.

Alright, now that I have officially had an argument with myself, taken a ridiculous amount of time getting ready, and oogled Sirius Black, I think it's time for breakfast.

I emerge from the shower room to find James, Sirius and Remus all talking loudly, apparently waiting for me. As I step into the dorm room, they turn towards me, all smiles, and stand. Approaching me, my father flings his arm about my shoulder and steers me out of the room and down the stairs. The other two following behind us, we reach the common room and begin to make our way to the portrait door.

"Well, Jamie. It's your first day and we have taken it upon ourselves, with great joy, to take you around. Now, I think it's important to tell you a few things about our school before you hear mixed information" James says, smirk out in full force.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to fall into the wrong crowd!" Sirius exclaims, rounding my other side and walking alongside James and I.

I hear Remus snort with amusement behind us and I turn my head and share a knowing smile with him.

Walking through the familiar corridors, I feel an overwhelming sense of contentment. I feel as though I was always meant to be here, walking the halls of Hogwarts with the Marauders.

"Mmm I hope there is bacon today" Peter says, coming out of no where to spew his idiocy about. We all glace at him, only Remus responding with a vague noise of agreement. Seeming to wither under the gaze of an irritated Sirius Black, he contracted back into his slump and trailed along next to Remus.

"Well, I for one hope Lilly is still there" says James, a little spring entering his step at the mention of one Lilly Evans.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you love Lilly. If I have to hear about Lilly all week, I swear I will ask her to Hogsmeade for you" Sirius counters with exasperation written plainly on his face.

"You will do no such thing!!" bellowed James. "Don't you dare tell her a thing. I just have to wait for the perfect moment when she isn't yelling at me, is all. Just waiting for the timing to be right" he finished, looking at his shoes.

Walking through the doors to the great hall, James unwinds his arm from around my shoulder and steps forward to walk next to Sirius, the two of them continuing to bicker good naturedly. Feeling more than seeing Remus at my side, I glace toward him and smile.

"So who is Lilly? James' girl?" I ask, feigning ignorance.

"Lilly Evans, and sort of" he says "She just doesn't know it yet" He gives me a smirk and tugs me down to sit next to him, across the table from Sirius, Peter and James. James was looking towards the end of the table where a beautiful girl with pale skin and dark red hair was sitting with a few other girls. That's my mother…my mother who gave her life to save me. My beautiful mother who was head girl, got straight A's and loved my father and I enough to die in a run down cottage in Godric's Hollow.

A shiver runs down my spine as a smile tugs at my lips. "She's beautiful, James is a lucky guy" I say.

Remus leans close to my ear, speaking so only I can hear.

"I would stay away from her. James completely looses it when another bloke so much as looks at her wrong. I don't want him to give you a bad time" he says gravely.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" I say, glancing toward Sirius with clear reverence shining through my expression. "She's not my type" I say giving Remus a pointed look.

"Ah, got it. No worries than, mate. Glad to have you on our team" he replies, smirking again.

I smile back at him, privately filing that way for future examination. Well, that explains a lot. No wonder Tonks looked so heartbroken lately. Poor girl, although I suppose she could morph her…No. We are stopping that thought in its tracks.

A shadow falls over me and I glace up into the face of the Deputy Headmistress.

"Here is your new schedule, Mr. Plack. I am pleased to welcome you to Gryffindor House. I am the Transfiguration professor as well as your head of house, if you encounter any problems feel free to come to me" she says, looking pointedly at James and Sirius who are shooting her looks of pure innocence.

How did Dumbledore know what name I chose? Hmm, oh well, the old coot seems to know everything that goes on in this school. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I do wonder if he told her about my true origins…

"Thank you, Professor. I appreciate the offer, though I hope to never have to use it" I reply, smiling at her sweetly.

"Yes, as do I. Well, I will let you get back to it. See you in class, Mr. Plack" she says, taking her leave back to the head table.

"Well, lets have a look" Remus says, excitedly. I hand him the parchment, and lean over his shoulder to take the first look at my new schedule.

"Hmm Double Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures…" He trails off with a grin. "Looks like all your classes will be with us!" He says with just as much enthusiasm as one can convey with a tone of voice.

"That's good news, then…" I say hopefully.

"Defiantly!" Sirius interjects. I smile at him in response, hoping he knows how grateful I am that they are befriending me. By the look on his face, I think he does.

Finishing our breakfast, we all (except Peter who had to take Divination again because he didn't score high enough to be in N.E.W.T Potions) head down to the dungeons for our Potions lesson with Slytherin.

Joking and laughing, we lurch through the doors to the Potions classroom and take our seats. Remus and I take the desk in the last row, and James and Sirius take the one just in front of ours.

Professor Horace Slughorn walks up to our desk, leaning heavily on the edge as he bends at the waist.

"Mr. Plack, glad to have you, Ma'Boy! Mr. Lupin here should be able to catch you up if you feel yourself struggling. I trust you and I will become fast friends" he says, smiling his slightly lopsided grin. I smile back and nod my head in affirmation.

As soon as Professor Slughorn begins the lecture on powered unicorn horn and its uses in contemporary potions, I slump down in my seat and attempt to keep my eyes off of Sirius' ass that is balanced precariously on the front edge of his seat. Even Remus was having a hard time keeping his attention on the lesson and off of the book hidden behind his Advanced Potions text.

Letting my eyes roam the class room in a further attempt to keep my eyes off of Sirius, I spot a familiar head of slick, flopping black hair and sallow skin. My eyes widen against my will and a grimace settles firmly on my face. Snape.

Seeming to feel my gaze settle on him, Snape swivels his head towards me. Black, beady eyes snapping about to find the person staring, he finally spots me. Scrunching his great nose piteously, he sweeps his head back towards the front of the class room with a superior upturn to his face.

"Psst. Jamie" Remus hisses in a whisper. I turn my head to face him attentively. He thrusts a bit of parchment at me under the desk. I unfold it gently, holding it below Professor Slughorn's eye line.

_I have something important to tell you. _

_It's an absolute secret._

_In fact, I have no idea why I want to tell you so soon_

_But I think I can trust you._

_If I do tell you, you have to promise to never tell anyone! _

_The other guys know, and I think that if you are going to be in our dorms,_

_You ought to know._

I flip the parchment over, quickly scrawling a response on the back.

_Not a problem. I know a thing or two about secrets._

He nods at me, smiling tightly. For the first time since I first saw him, I took a moment to study him. He looked a bit ill, actually. Dark circles under his eyes, a bit thin and pale. Oh, Merlin, it must be close to the full moon. Of course he would want you to know why everyone will not be in the dorm room in a few nights. Wow. I wonder if everyone will shift in front of me. I would love the opportunity to see Prongs. I have only ever seen it as my own patronus form.

Alright, now I have to think about the appropriate response to finding out someone is a werewolf. _So what? Is that all? Oh_. Just didn't seem to cut it. Geez. This is much harder than I thought it would be. Think, Harry, Think!

The bell rings suddenly, breaking the pattern of my thoughts. Gathering my things, I stand up and rejoin James and Sirius. Sirius smiles widely at me, and cuffs me on the back, swinging his bag onto his shoulder with his other hand.

"How was your first class?" he asks, looking at me as though he actually cared what I thought of a two hour potions lesson. We began to walk towards the Herbology green house as he spoke.

"Alright. It doubt it will help me at all, though. I am absolute pants at potions. Nothing for it, really" I reply with a wry grin. Sirius lets out his usual bark-like laugh and sweeps me under his arm again.

"Yeah, you looked like you were having a blast! Glaring at Snivelly on your first day, though! Looks like we got ourselves a natural Marauder, boys!" he exclaims loudly. Using the arm flung haphazardly around my shoulders to lead me to the next class, he grins at me as he pulls me right after my purposeful almost wrong turn.

"Um about that…" Remus trails off, gulping. He grabs my elbow and steers Sirius and I towards an empty class room, trusting James to follow. Upon entering, he casts a silencing charm on the room. Sirius lets his arm fall from my shoulder and goes to lean against the window sill next to James. Remus lingers in the middle of the room, looking anxious. James looks between Remus and me and I feel the weight of the impending conversation like a herd of Thestrals.

I keep a small, encouraging smile on my face and raise my eyebrows expectantly.

"I think we should tell him why no one will be in the dorm room two nights from now. It's only fair that he knows…he has to sleep in the dorm after all" he says, looking a bit faint.

Sirius and James nod, looking just as anxious as Remus now.

"Erm. Jamie, I know we all just met, and this might be expecting quite a bit but whatever you hear, you must promise not to tell anyone even if you are completely freaked out. Can you do that?" James asks, looking into my eyes with the most serious expression I have ever seen on him. All I can do is nod.

Remus steps forward then, right in front of me. Stooping to look directly into my eyes, he stares unblinkingly for a moment. He seems to be satisfied with what he sees there because he begins to speak.

"There really is no gentle way to say this…Jamie, I am a Werewolf" he says, finally dropping my eyes as soon as the words are all out.

"Then why would everyone be out of the dorm?" I ask, looking thoughtful.

It was Sirius who spoke next, "We all became Animagi to help Remus through the transformations" he explains gently. James nods in affirmation at my glance.

"Well. I have to say, that wasn't what I was expecting" I say in what I hope is a shocked voice. No one else says a word, letting me digest the supposedly new information.

Glancing towards Remus, his shoulders slumped, eyes down, already looking as though I would shout at him at any moment. Slowly, and very carefully, I step towards him. His eyes snap up, his body tenses as though expecting a blow to come. I simply smile at him softly and clasp him on the arm.

"I will take it to my grave" I say, earnestly. His eyes widen to comic proportions,

"That's it?" he stutters out after a moment.

"Yeah. That's it" I reply.

Sirius lets out another barking laugh and walks towards us. He envelops us both in a hug, squeezing the breath out of me. James steps up shortly and joins the tangle of limbs, chuckling all the while. Remus seems to deflate at last. Winding his arms around his friends, he sighs blissfully.

After quite a few moments, we disentangle. "Welcome to the Marauders, Jamie Boy!" James says with a small, genuine smile.

"Oh! I get to choose his name" Sirius shouts with his usual exuberance.

"Name? Don't I already have one of those?" I ask, widening my eyes innocently.

"You don't have a Marauder name, silly! Hmm lets see, we could always reveal his Animagus form and decide then. What do you think, Jamie? Want to know what your Animagus is?" Sirius asks. I nod rapidly.

"Not that we are pressuring you to become one, of course" Remus adds hastily. I grin at him and begin to pick up my bad from the floor.

"Of course not. It would be nice to know, though" I counter. "Not that I will probably ever be able to become one, but I would like to know what I am" I finish looking around at the rest of the guys.

"Of course you can become an Animagus if you want. WE CAN TEACH YOU" bellows Sirius rather close to my ear.

"I'd like that" I say looking adoringly at Sirius.

He grins, snapping his arm back around me and I glance back at the other two boys as we start moving towards the door.

"Well, we're already late to Herbology, so why don't we just skip it and head back to the common room" James interjects, looking imploringly at Remus who just looks relieved.

"Sure, as long as Jamie doesn't mind skipping his second class at a new school" Remus says mildly. I grin back at him mischievously. He seems satisfied with my compliance because he sighs in resignation and walks out of the door, nodding.

"You both are going to be a horrible influence on him" he states, attempting to hide a smirk.

"You have no idea, Moony" Sirius says, looking down at me with a wink.

_________________________________________________________________

HOLY FRICK!! I am tuckered out. Well, here it is, the fourth installment. I do hope there isn't a lot of typos, but I have no Beta, so please bare with me. I attempt to read my stuff over, but some things just slip through the cracks. Well I hope you liked it!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Come on, you know you want to…


	5. Chapter 5

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: Will eventually be M, but currently PG-13

Pairing: HP/SB eventually

Warnings: This is Slash, people.

Author's Notes: Don't worry everyone!! This is a HP/SB story!! But its just not here yet! So, calm down and be patient. I promise it will come!!

Just by the by, if you want to help contribute to this story, please take the time to vote on the poll featured on my profile page regarding Harry's Animagus form. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and I am certainly not making any money off of this.

**Love and Potion Blunders**

**Chapter 5**

By Kitty

_Rough hands slide over sweat-slicked skin. Lips ghost over lips. Legs entwine together. A back arches, a throat mewls. Fingers thread together, a push, a shift, a flash of silver-blue through ink black hair. A growl, a sigh, a gasp, a thrust._

Groaning, I sit up in bed and inspect the bed linen. Thank god, no evidence. The sheets are still clean and tucked just perfectly, just as the house elves leave it in the mornings. Holy mother of Merlin! How am I ever going to look at Sirius at breakfast today?

Resigning my self to an early wake up, I glance one last time at my lap to ensure I won't scar anyone for life by accident, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and gradually lower my feet to the ground. Grabbing my glasses on my way, I step up to my new trunk and grab a school uniform and head for a shower.

Washing quickly, I allow my head to lean against the cool tiles and hopefully tame my raging libido. Don't think about Sirius, Don't think about Sirius laughing, Don't think about Sirius wrapping his arm around you, Don't think about Sirius in leather pants, WOW ok not helping! Snape in a wedding dress, Snape in a wedding dress, Wormtail in a miniskirt, Mrs. Weasley in a cat suit…Yes, good, calm.

Finally curbing my baser instincts, I step out of the shower and begin to dry off and get dressed. Patting my hair a few times for good measure, wiggling my tie, and making sure I didn't forget pants, I exit the bathroom at last. Grabbing the only partially completed homework, I head down to the common room to work for an hour or so before everyone else is ready to go down to breakfast.

After a grueling hour of attempting to not think about one Sirius Black, I finally hear James, Sirius and Remus coming down the stairs. Gathering my things together, I stand from my spot on the couch.

"Hey Jamie! We were wondering where you got off to. Ready for breakfast?" James asks, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah. Lets go" I say, falling into step with the other boys. Reaching the portrait door, we step through into the hallway and break off into pairs. Remus is walking with James, lecturing him about the importance of proper homework scheduling. Peter trailing after James like a lost puppy, simpering as he goes. Which leaves Sirius and I. I walk close enough to him for the back of my hand to brush against his and our shoulders to bump occasionally, but not close enough for him to be suspicious. Glancing down from his impressive height, he smiles at me and again drapes his arm across my shoulders and pulls me closer.

Alright, Harry, control your breathing. Do not make him think you are unstable. Say something. Hopefully something that will entice him. What does Sirius like to talk about?

As I glance up, I notice a smirk blooming across his face like a thousand watt bulb. Ok, worried now. I glance around, trying to find the source of his glee only to see my father wearing a bright pink dress looking furious.

Barking laughter erupts from Sirius and he doubles over, resting his hands on his knees. My jaw drops, and I'm sure my eyes are huge. Remus is leaning against the wall, uncontrollable laughter pouring from him while Peter squeaks out small giggles of amusement.

Jerking about in a circle, James searches frantically for the person responsible for his current embarrassment. Spilling from one of the many alcoves that line the hallway, three boys in Slytherin uniforms approach James, smirking all the while.

Noticing the trio of green-clad students, the four Marauders cease laughing at once and draw their wands. Fumbling for my own wand, I step forward to stand between Sirius and James, Remus and Peter on each flank.

Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov stand in a line, a united force against all Gryffindors. How noble.

"Aw, look, boys. If it isn't the Junior Death Eater Club. Cute baby snakes wandering into lion territory" coos Sirius, wand straight out in front of him.

"Do shut up, Black. No one wants to hear from a blood traitor like you" Malfoy barks.

I bite back the scathing retort before it had time to tumble from my lips and give myself away. Sirius only grins smartly, teeth flashing white against his tanned skin and black hair.

"Seems like you got yourself a new lackey, Potter. And he looks so sweet, too. Going to let Black have his way with him? Or are you going to break him in yourself?" goads Snape, grinning manically.

At this, Sirius' lips curl back in a vicious, silent snarl his whole body quaking with repressed rage but he doesn't move, doesn't make a sound.

My slack wand arm finally kicks itself into gear and I raise it slowly. My smirk firmly in place, wand steady, I wait.

"Oho! Look! This one has spunk!! I'm sure Black loves that. Tell me, have you found him sneaking into your bed yet? Hmm?" Dolohov rejoins, cackling at his own jab.

"PATRIFICUS TOTALUS" James is the first to throw a curse, hitting Dolohov square in the chest.

Everyone looks at James, shaking and pale with fury. Pandemonium breaks out, Sirius barks out an exhilarated laugh that reminds me eerily of his verbal sparing with his mad cousin in the Department of Mysteries. Curses spark from his wand, heading at Snape who doesn't even have enough time to throw up a shield. James throws a flurry of stinging hexes towards Malfoy, who found enough presence of mind to shout out a flash of a shield. No curse or hex leaves my lips; my father and Godfather are a hurricane of anger. Peter has disappeared sometime after my honor was insulted and before the first hex sizzled from James' wand.

Malfoy, ever pragmatic, realizes that he is sorely outnumbered. So, he does the only thing that ensures he will not be humiliated much further, he turns tail and runs.

"What in Merlin's name happened here!?!" Professor McGonagall demands as she sweeps down the corridor towards us.

The anger leaves James and Sirius instantly, plastering a look of virtuousness on their faces.

"These two along with Lucius Malfoy decided to redress James…as you can see… and began to taunt Mr. Plack endlessly. We were simply defending Jamie" Remus answers in his 'prefect voice'. James and Sirius nod vigorously, innocent expressions seemingly stuck on their faces.

Professor McGonagall's eyes and lips narrow, showing obvious displeasure. During Remus' explanation, students began to form a circle as teachers attempted to break through to help.

"Is this true, Mr. Plack?" she asks.

"Yes, Professor. I'm sure I would have ended up in the hospital wing were it not for them" I reply, widening my eyes pitifully.

"Well, although I am glad you have not ended up in the hospital wing, I am sorely disappointed that this occurred. You four may run along to your first class. If anything comes up, I will see you in class later" she says, giving each of us pointed stares. Scampering to pack up our things, we head back to Gryffindor tower so James can put on some new clothes. As James changes, Remus volunteered to run to the kitchen to grab us something to hold us all over until lunch leaving Sirius and I sitting in the deserted common room.

Sirius clears his throat awkwardly and continues to glance at my out of the corner of his eyes. Seemingly finding his resolve, he turns towards me, opens his mouth, fidgets, and closes his mouth again.

"Erm…" he begins, haltingly. "I wanted you to know that what they said…it won't happen…that is I won't do it without…not that I think _your_ like…I'm making a catastrophe out of this, aren't I?" By the time he finished, he was staring at his shoes and scratching the back of his neck.

"I think I understand" I say, an unruly smile attempting to break out. He looks up at me, at last and for one brief moment I see something spark in his swirling depths. I feel like I have seen that look before but I can't seem to place it. I brush it to the corner of my mind, and give him the same adoring smile that seems to sneak its way onto my face without my permission.

"Good" he says, his voice thick with gratitude. He stands from the chair and makes his way over to the couch where I am currently sitting.

"We haven't had the best start, have we?" Sirius says, settling down next to me.

"I don't know about that" I say, "I think we're doing pretty good, snarky Slytherins and uncomfortable confessions aside". I smile up at him again, and he places his arm around my shoulders in response.

Leaning into him, I allow all the months of longing, all the crying, all the guilt to be pushed out of my mind and feel the absolute rapture of having Sirius' arm around me.

I wonder what I wouldn't give to have him reach his other hand around and turn my face upwards and have our eyes connect. I imagine he would drag the back of his hand against my cheekbone. I would sigh softly and he would sweep in and capture my lips in a gentle kiss. The world would shake, the sky would burn, and then everything would come back together with a great shudder. Everything would be perfect if he would just brush his lips against mine.

But he does not kiss me, he does not touch my face, the world is not trembling and I am not complete. With great clarity I can see that there will never be anyone else that I can love as selflessly and entirely as I love Sirius Black. I would do anything for him, even if that means that I will never tell him how I feel so that he can be happy.

All too soon, there is the unmistakable noise of James galumphing down the stairs and Sirius removes his arm from around my shoulders and stands up with a giant stretch. Reaching down, he offers his hand to help me get up, and I take it with little to no thought. Pulling me upright, he squeezes my much smaller hand in his for a moment and than lets go completely.

"Alright, let's go. Don't want to get into trouble after this mornings excitement" James declares with a grin.

"Alright, let's get on with it. Hey, where did Remus run off to with our food? Its not like he fought off a hoard of Slytherins today. All he did was stand there" Sirius whines, pouting his lower lip just slightly.

"A hoard, Siri?" James snickers.

"Yes, James, a bloody hoard. Jamie, remind him how I saved you!" Sirius says, grabbing me around my waist and dragging me between the two of them, my back to his chest, and releasing my waist.

"Er…" I start.

"Sirius Orion Black, don't tease him. He barely knows us, he doesn't know to just ignore everything you say, yet" James interjects, grabbing my arm and dragging me behind him out the portrait door.

"Oi! Not nice! Is that any way to treat your best friend?" Sirius exclaims, pouting again. .

"Yes, when said best friend is you" James counters with a grin.

"That's it, your off my Christmas list" Sirius insists, pout still firmly in place.

Continuing to bicker like an old married couple with me firmly in between them, we make our way back towards the dungeons for double Potions with Slytherin.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, I just wanted to bang that out before I hit the sack so I could start it off with a bit fresher plot line tomorrow. Please, let me know how its going, I love to hear from you all. Until tomorrow, NIGHT! ~Kitty


	6. Chapter 6

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: Will eventually be M, but currently PG-13

Pairing: HP/SB eventually

Warnings: This is Slash, people.

Author's Notes: Don't worry everyone!! This is a HP/SB story!! But its just not here yet! So, calm down and be patient. I promise it will come!! A Huge thanks to BB and Tiffy for all your love and support. I could not have done it without you.

Just by the by, if you want to help contribute to this story, please take the time to vote on the poll featured on my profile page regarding Harry's Animagus form. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and I am certainly not making any money off of this.

**Love and Potion Blunders**

**Chapter Six**

By: Kitty

Joking and laughing all the way to the Potions classroom, we arrive just in time to avoid detention. James immediately sits next to Remus hoping to snag some pilfered food and Sirius pulls me into the back desk next to him. I shift about, gathering my book from my bag while Sirius makes no move to acclimate to the class environment. I glance at him in confusion and catch the absolutely wicked look on his face as he stares at Snape and Malfoy across the classroom. I gulp compulsively.

"Get ready" he hisses at my under his breath.

"Wha…" I burble.

"Just watch" Sirius rumbles, leaning close enough to my ear so that his lips brush my ear. Before leaning back into his own space he drags his lips from my ear to my cheek, resting them there for only the briefest of moments. Feeling the blood rush away from my brain, I watch avidly as Sirius draws his wand from inside his robes

Snape stands from his seat, walks to the front of the class room, hands in his homework and turns to walk back to his seat. A muttered_ Divestio _from Sirius leaves Snape standing in the front of the class completely naked. Looking paler than normal and shaking with mortification, he turns fuming eyes to James who is looking just as shocked (albeit amused) as the rest of the class.

Ripping his wand from his robes, Malfoy stands slowly but does not move to his friends' side. James, who is looking rather confused as to why Snape is looking murderously at him, stands as well.

Sirius who has been looking quite smug, rounds his desk to stand next to James.

"BOYS! YOU WILL DESIST AT ONCE" roared Professor Slughorn who was rooted to the back of the classroom near the supply closet.

"Sir" James begins, his tone placating.

"I don't want to hear it. Potter, Plack, Snape, Malfoy and Black you will report to my office after dinner for detention. Mr. Snape, please go put some clothes on. NOW, the rest of you, SIT DOWN" demands Slughorn, his drooping face taut with anger. Hmm, maybe I spoke too soon. Guess we didn't escape detention.

Somehow making it through the rest of Potions, we all begin to make our way to the greenhouses for Herbology with Remus sending us all haughty looks between Sirius' outbursts of barking laughter.

Slithering his arm around my waist, Sirius brings his lips close to my ear again, speaking quietly.

"Did you see Snape's face? It was priceless" he says, wisps of his expelled air brushing against my skin like pieces of the finest silk.

"It was pretty brilliant" I say back, allowing myself to smile.

"I thought you might like that" he replies, not removing his arm from around me but moving his head back properly into place.

Making it though the rest of the day without much fuss, apart from dirty glares from Slytherins and burning glances from Professor McGonagall, we head down to the great hall for dinner.

Sirius has been unusually sweet today, seeming to always have his arm around me. Now this isn't too odd for me, because Sirius and I have always been generous with physical contact. Although, what I cannot figure out, is why exactly he is being thus with someone who he just met three days ago. Not only is he putting his arm around my shoulders or waist, but leaning close to whisper seeming normal things, nuzzling my ear in the process. Even more shocking, he has taken to brushing small (almost non existent) kisses to my forehead and cheeks. Always using direct eye contact on the occasions when he is not torturing me by speaking directly into my ear, grabbing my hand in his long fingered grip to get my attention and most shocking of all, ignoring every batted eyelash or seductive smile of practically every witch he passes in favor of asking me about my life.

Dinner is no different. He has his arm around my shoulders and occasionally whispers things too close to my ear (not that I mind). Talking animatedly with Peter about his abhorrent lack of knowledge of proper broom management, he allows his hand to fall from my shoulder to rest sweetly at the back of my neck. Without any pause in the conversation, he gently tends to the muscles before running just the tips of his fingers down my spine to rest lightly at the small of my back, skimming his thumb in a small circle.

Breath hitching and pulse racing, I attempt to keep the blush off my face and continue to eat normally. Merlin, how is he carrying on a conversation like nothing is happening? Doesn't he know that this is practically (aside from killing Voldie) the only thing I have wanted for so long? Doesn't he realize that he is my entire world and by doing all these little things he is giving me completely false hope?

Sirius, though bi-sexual, is absolutely not interested in me. With that depressing thought, I lean on my elbows which are laid out on the tale causing the hand rubbing the small of my back to fall downwards to the swell my ass. It continues to rub in small circles, seemingly unaware of its new location but one quick glance at Sirius has any previous thoughts flying out the window. Our eyes meet, and there in the silver-blue that I know so well is a scorching heat dancing just behind a cleverly constructed facade of nonchalance.

"Everything alright, Jamie?" he asks, a smile flashing across his face.

His smile. Oh, Merlin, his smile. All lopsided and radiant. It never fails to cheer me, even in my darkest of moods. Other times, it's obscene and tormenting and absolutely everything I have ever wanted. He was everything I have ever wanted. Don't get distracted, Harry! You were asked a question. If I could only remember what…Oh. Right.

"Just tired, I suppose" I say, drooping my eyes to focus on my hands.

"Well, we have to get down to detention anyways. That should wake you up" James pipes in.

At the mention of detention, Remus perks significantly, smirk creeping along his face.

"Ah yes, your detention" he says, smirk fully formed now. "Do tell me how it goes" Remus quips, barely containing his delight.

Sirius removes his hand from its new home on my ass and stands from the bench. Grabbing not only his own bag, but mine as well, he swings both straps onto his left shoulder and offers me his right hand. At this gesture, Remus raises both eyebrows but remains silent as I put my significantly smaller hand into his.

James scurries from the table, looking just as shocked as I am sure I do. Threading his fingers through mine, Sirius begins to walk leisurely towards the dungeons. Ok, did I miss something really important? There has to be some transition that I must not have been paying attention for. Alright, let's think this through. Maybe Snape slipped a love potion into his morning pumpkin juice. Not extremely likely, but possible. Perhaps this is some sort of Marauder new guy initiation. Possible, if not a bit cruel. If that the case, though, then why does James look as gob smacked as I am? Would it really be too bad to just enjoy it while it lasts? I mean, this is what I have wanted for almost two years now. True, this isn't My Sirius, but its still Sirius. Loyal, brave, loving Sirius who is dead where you're from. This is certainly the only chance you have to know Sirius like this. Oh, get it together, Potter! I am sure this is just some exaggeration created by my dismally desperate imagination.

Reaching the Potions classroom for what feels like the hundredth time this week, we are greeted why a very tense looking Professor Slughorn.

"Gentleman, how good of you to show up…fifteen minutes late" he scratches out.

"So sorry sir, we got held up by the Bloody Barron! It was horrible. You know how he can be" Sirius placates, looking terribly mistreated.

"Whatever the case may be, you will just have to stay later until you finish your tasks" Slughorn intones without much sympathy.

"Yes sir" I rush out before Sirius gets us into more trouble.

"Good, now Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy have already begun to clean cauldrons in my private labs. Mr. Potter, you will join them and you will not leave until every single one is spotless" Slughorn barks, and I heavily restrain myself from answering to Potter and giving myself away. Luckily Sirius still has his fingers threaded through my own, firmly holding me in place and rather speechless.

"Of course, sir" James grits out though his clenched teeth. At that, he walks through a door on the right side of the room.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Plack, you will be cleaning and alphabetizing the store cupboard and you will not leave until it is complete. Am I clear, Mr. Black?" Slughorn directs. Sirius' hand clenches slightly in mine but his smile remains sickly sweet.

"Crystal, sir" Sirius replies, finally releasing my hand and placing our bags on the floor.

"Good, good. I will be in my office should you need me" the Potions Master says before hobbling out the same door James left through.

"Well we best get on with it" I say, walking to the supply closet. Sirius replies with a small noise of agreement.

"Can I ask you something?" Sirius says, looking a bit anxious.

"Er…sure you can" I reply, opening the supply closet. Stepping in, we begin to clear the debris from the floor. We are half done with the floor before Sirius speaks again.

"Are you alright with…well…what I mean to say is…I realize I am being a bit….I suppose the word is…" he says, haltingly. Holy Merlin, he is so cute when he rambles.

"Yes, I am alright with it" I say, purposefully not giving a name to whatever it is he's doing.

His smile is blinding, teeth flashing brightly in the dim light of the potions supply closet.

"Oh, that's good. You just seemed to tense up and I wanted to make sure you weren't uncomfortable" he explains, still grinning at me.

"Trust me, its not you. Well I suppose it is you, but it has nothing to do with…Im just…Its new for me, that's all" I attempt to explain. It seems like he understands because the next thing I know, Sirius is winding his arms around me and bringing me into a hug.

"Well, get used to it" he says softly. Standing in a supply closet in one of my most hated rooms in Hogwarts, I have never felt more alive. Keeping his right arm firmly around my waist, he moves his left hand to the back of my neck and cards his fingers through the hairs he finds there.

Rubbing his cheek against mine, he grips the hair that he was soothing just a minute before and tilts my head up. Sirius draws his head back and looks directly into my eyes. Emerald meets blue and the heat returns with a force that knocks the breath from my lungs. Looking into his swirling eyes, I can see a look of almost desperate longing reflected back at me and in this moment I could care less why he is doing this.

"Jamie…" he sighs. With a final look in my eyes, he allows the hand at the back of my neck to come forward and cup the side of my face. Running his thumb across my bottom lip, he leans down very slowly allowing me plenty of time to back away if I wanted to. I stand my ground, barely breathing and eyes still wide open.

When I feel I might burst if he doesn't either kiss me or back away, his lips brush mine so softly I wanted to cry. Just a brief slide of lips and he backs off again. Blinking up at him, eyes wide and dilated, I close the distance again and seal our lips together and let my eyes flutter shut.

The world is shaking, the sky is burning and I have never felt such delirious rapture. I am not sure that I ever want the world to shudder back together.

Hey, everyone! So sorry I am late with this update but I was having serious muse difficulties. It told me where to end up but not how to get there. So, anyways I just flubbed through this chapter in a desperate attempt to get to the good parts. So, please please please REVIEW! I love hearing from everyone!!! So, just take a second and let me know how I'm doing and I will be forever grateful. REVIEW!!!!!!

Oceans of love,

~Kitty


	7. Chapter 7

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: Will eventually be M, but currently PG-13

Pairing: HP/SB eventually

Warnings: This is Slash, people.

Author's Notes: I am so sorry that I am so late!! I had to go to a funeral and I just got stuck so I am really sorry. Please forgive me. Just by the by, if you want to help contribute to this story, please take the time to vote on the poll featured on my profile page regarding Harry's Animagus form. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and I am certainly not making any money off of this.

**Love and Potion Blunders**

**Chapter Seven**

By: Kitty

Soft lips slide against mine, and I can feel the grate of stubble against my smooth chin and his hands stroke the skin where they rest at the small of my back and cheek and I cant make myself care that we could be discovered at any moment or that I have to go home eventually to a world where this beautiful man is dead. All I know is this is so heartbreakingly perfect that I could live out my entire life just kissing Sirius Black.

Our lips press so softly, moving ever so slightly and I really think I will pass out at any moment but as I think that I wouldn't mind dying here, he pulls his lips back just slightly. Feeling his breath flutter against my parted lips, I open my eyes to gaze at his questioningly. A small smile tugging on his lips, eyes feverishly bright, he backs away slowly and a sliver of panic slithers into my stomach.

"Still alright?" he asks, voice closer to a growl than any actual vocal pattern associated with humans.

"Yeah" I reply, feeling rather stupid for my lack of anything more eloquent to say.

The smirk blooms instantly and he gives one final stroke to my cheek before pulling himself away from me entirely.

"Good" he says, eyes locked with mine. Blue sparking and curling with sliver, heat pulsing between us and the panic has only lessened fractionally. "Because this conversation is far from over, Love" he rumbles and the heat swells dramatically before he averts his eyes and turns back to his work.

Feeling normal functioning return to my limbs, I turn away from him, slowly resuming my tidying.

Oh god. Sirius Black just kissed me. He just kissed me and from the sound of it, he plans to do it again. Oh, please let him plan to do it again. I tried valiantly to stay away from him, to not encourage him but it has all flown out the window the second his lips touched mine. I can't muster enough concern for anything other than making him mine. I can't just sit by and watch him go back to his twinks while I writhe with desperation for him. He doesn't understand, can't understand how desperately I need him. He is the only thing I have ever truly wanted for myself. The only hope I ever have of being even slightly less broken. There can never be anyone else for me but Sirius.

God, but that man can kiss. There wasn't even any tongue and I was practically a Harry-shaped puddle. No, focus! I have got to figure this out. I can never remember My Sirius ever giving any indication that he was interested in anything but being a friend, a mentor, maybe even a cool older brother. Never did I get the signal that he might want to be lovers. I was just a 15-year old kid, his best friend's son. None of those do a lover make. But perhaps, here in 1977, those things don't matter. Because here, he isn't 20 years older than me, he didn't see me be born, he isn't my Godfather and he doesn't even know I am James' son. He isn't My Sirius. He isn't my Sirius who endured Azkaban, who is just as broken as I am, who lived in a cave and starved to be near me and protect me, he didn't live in a house he hated almost as much as the people who lived there to help me defeat a mad man. He isn't My Sirius and that thought both cheers me and fills me with the same emptiness that he left when he died.

Don't misunderstand me, I am so happy to see Sirius without all the shadows and ghosts festering beneath his quicksilver eyes, without the misery seeping out of him with every passing day. Its wonderful to see him so carefree but I cant help but feeling the gaping hole he left when he fell back into the wretched veil. No matter what happened to him, he was still Sirius, this Sirius who is sweet, generous, caring, handsome, lively, resilient and so very wonderful. The only Sirius that I have left.

I will have these memories that I make here for as long as I live, if Dumbledore Obliviates everyone once I am gone or not. I will be able to grasp and hoard these wonderful moments when I am alone and so very cold. I will make this worth while.

Finishing my alphabetizing, I glance to my right to see Sirius almost done and make a show of straightening my robes, running my hands though my hair and loosening my tie to expose the line of my throat. Feeling that heat settle on my newly revealed skin, I discreetly keep my eyes forward and allow him to oogle a bit before shifting slightly to look at him.

"Just about ready?" I ask.

"Absolutely" he says before turning to me with a smile.

Placing his hand on the small of my back, he steers me towards our disregarded school bags and takes them both up again before turning towards the door.

"Shouldn't we wait for James?" I ask

"Hmm? Oh, no. He wouldn't wait for us" he says, voice laden with good humor. Wrapping his arm firmly about my waist, he leans his head down and sweeps his lips across my temple with a small smile. "You are insanely sweet for suggesting it, though" he says against my skin.

Feeling a hot blush creeping up my neck, I frantically attempt to keep myself from shivering from the contact and cough before speaking.

"Thanks. I just don't want to hear about it later" I say, making sure the teasing tone in my voice is discernable. He just smirks, squeezes my waist a bit tighter and begins to walk toward Gryffindor tower.

"He will be much too upset about having to spend two hours with Snape and Malfoy to particularly care if we left without him. Imagine the injustice!" he says, sweeping his free arm to his forehead dramatically. I laugh a breathy, delicate sound and his gaze lands on me making the air whoosh out of me in a soundless whimper. Merlin's Pants, he just looked at me! Get yourself together, Potter. Focus on not being a weirdo!

Plastering a small, if rather fake, smile on my face I nod in agreement.

"Yes, I can just envision how traumatized he will be" I say, tone attempting to relay absolute nonchalance. I am almost positive the smirk on his face should be illegal. The wicked way his lips curl about each other to create the most deliciously kissable line. Harry, try and pay attention! He is saying something!

"Oh, Jamie, you have no idea how long we are going to hear about these two hours" he intones, his lower lip pouting adorably.

I catch myself just before I move to kiss it away. Gods, one kiss and I am already having to contain my impulses. I just can't go mauling unsuspecting boys with my lips…even if they technically kissed me first.

"Oh, poor Siri! It will be ok, I promise" I say soothingly. He shifts his eyes to me again and there is amusement swirling in his eyes but he nods piteously, pouting all the while.

Reaching the portrait door, Sirius recites the password and we step through into the common room. Walking towards the fireplace, we see Remus relaxing with a book in an armchair. Dropping the two bags on the way, Sirius leads us to the couch and drags me down to sit next to him, his arm never leaving my waist.

"How was it?" Remus asks, looking up from his book and marking his place with his finger.

"Pretty good, as far as detentions go" Sirius says, never lifting his eyes from me. "Although we will probably have to endure James' whining all week. He had to clean cauldrons with Snape and Malfoy".

"Oh no. This is going to be intensely unpleasant" Remus replies, looking immensely smug.

Just then, James barges through the portrait door, robes flapping behind him, looking very put out.

"Hell! Absolute hell! I have never hated them as much as I do now! Can you believe Slughorn, making me clean cauldrons with those two?! He should have just let me work with you guys. He did it on purpose, I tell you! He wanted me to be absolutely miserable!" James rants, face burning with righteous furry. He settles down in the other arm chair next to Remus, looking just as angry as when he flounced in.

"Yes, I am sure that Professor Slughorn sits around at night trying to come up with ways to ensure you are as unhappy as possible" Remus deadpans.

"I wouldn't put it past him" James sulks.

"If you can't tell, this happens rather often" Sirius whispers loud enough so everyone hears him, leaning down so that his lips brush my ear.

"Hm. I can see there seems to be a routine" I reply, turning my head to train my smirk on Sirius. He nods, his nose brushing sweetly against mine with the movement.

Nuzzling for just a moment too long to suggest an accident, he finally turns his head back to the sarcastic banter between the other boys.

As the conversation moves to comfortable discussion about everyday occurrences at Hogwarts, Peter slouches through into the common room in the normal meek manner I was accustomed to. Walking towards us, he glances between the taken seats and settles on the floor near Sirius' feet. Gods, what My Sirius wouldn't give to see Peter Pettigrew at his feet. I glance to the others, noticing that no one so much as greeted Peter and spared him no attention as he searched for a seat. Hmm, I will file that away for future consideration. Right now, I cannot be bothered with higher thinking with Sirius being so unbelievably charming and sitting across the room from my father.

Right now, I think I will just enjoy this calm that has settled over me with Sirius wrapping me in complete contentment.

A/N: Hey everyone! Another chapter for you! I am so very sorry I took so long with this! Well, I hope you like it anyway and I should have another chapter out before I go to bed tonight. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	8. Chapter 8

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: Will eventually be M, but currently PG-13

Pairing: HP/SB eventually

Warnings: This is Slash, people.

Author's Notes: Huge thanks to BB and Tiffy for all your love and support. I couldn't have done any of this without you reading parings that you have absolutely no interest in. LOVE YOU!! Just by the by, if you want to help contribute to this story, please take the time to vote on the poll featured on my profile page regarding Harry's Animagus form. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and I am certainly not making any money off of this.

**Love and Potion Blunders**

**Chapter Eight**

By: Kitty

_Nails score, teeth bite, tongues soothe, a growl, a stroke, a scratch of beard across a bared shoulder, back against a wall, a kiss, a tug, a push, lifting, knees around hips, fingers breach, black silk curls, "I love you, Harry", hands stroke, tongues dance, thighs around a waist, "Think you could handle me?" yes, yes, sliding so slowly, full so very full, kiss me please kiss me, yes so good, love you Siri, love you so fucking much, please move, "Tell me what you want and I will give it to you, love" please move, oh gods, love you, need, yours always yours, need you to show me I'm yours, now, heat, friction, love you, lights exploding behind eyelids, quicksilver eyes, harder, deeper, so fucking good, this is what it feels like to die…_

Gasping awake, sweat dripping down my temple, I try and resume basic respiration. Holy Merlin, that was hot. Twice in one week. Hm, that's what being a teenager will do to you. Don't touch yourself, there is a werewolf with a very sensitive nose in the bed across from you. Breathe, just breathe, calm down, DON'T look at Sirius.

Looking out the window at the early morning sun, I resign myself to being awake and amble towards the window seat. As I watch, Hagrid wanders from his hut into the forbidden forest to do whatever it is that Hagrid does. Seeing the birds flying overhead, I feel the burning desire to join them. Everything looks so clear in the air, like I can do anything.

Jumping up from my seat in a sudden burst of ambition, I put my cloak over my shoulders and make my way to the Quidditch Pitch. I have done a lot of my severe thinking there over the years and maybe I would actually come to some sort of conclusion there in the crisp morning air.

Making my way out of the castle, to the path and down to the pitch I let my mind wander. Gods, how am I going to leave this place, these people, behind? How am I going to leave knowing all the things that I could be preventing…but no. I can't possibly change the past. I know this. It doesn't change the consuming desire to do something! I love it here so very much, so much that I know that I will have a huge problem leaving. I wonder what I will be like once I get home to Hermione and Ron and The Order and a psycho who wants to kill me? I imagine not entirely well. Sure, I miss Ron's constant joking and Hermione's nagging but I would give almost anything to stay here. With Sirius. Oh, Merlin. How on earth am I supposed to deal with Sirius?

He kissed me and it was the singularly most fantastic moment I can remember in recent history. He kissed me like I always dreamed he would. Sirius kissed me and I cant help but wish it was My Sirius. _Your Sirius is dead _a little voice whispers. _This is all you will ever have. _I should just let this play out. I mean, I just don't think I can push him away. I just don't have the strength in me for that. Kill the snake-faced bastard? Sure, bring it on. Use the Cruciatius Curse on Bellatrix Lestrange? Absolutely. Tell Sirius not to kiss me anymore? No way. There is no way that those words could ever leave my mouth when he is looking at me with the intense heat whirling in his gaze.

"Harry Potter?" I hear from somewhere to my left and I freeze on the spot. My breath left me with a rather unmanly squeak, my heart sputtering wildly in my chest and all my joints locking up with terror. I whip my body around, looking for the owner of the voice and I gulp fairly loudly when I spot Remus Lupin standing at the edge of the pitch.

"Who?" I ask, feigning innocence.

"I was worried about you when you weren't in Gryffindor Tower. I was worried so I looked for you. I saw you here and came to investigate. What the fuck is going on?" Remus demands, holding the Marauders Map in his right hand looking furious and confused. Oh, bollocks.

"Bloody Hell. Remus, this is certainly not what it looks like" I begin but stop abruptly when he holds up his right hand.

"Is your name Harry Potter?" Remus asks slowly, as though he were talking to a small child.

"Yes" I state.

"How are you related to James" he asks, tone unchanging.

"Er…I don't really think that…" I start.

"How are you related to James" Remus demands, hand clenching around the Map compulsively.

"I'm his son" I say very quietly.

Remus blinks twice before pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"You time traveled?" he asks without looking at me.

"Yes" I manage through my narrowed throat.

"Dumbledore…" he asks, leaving his thought unfinished.

"Told me to lie, to tell everyone I was home schooled, he waited for me in the infirmary, he knows and is trying to get me home" I ramble, trying to cover as many of his questions at once.

"How in the name of Merlin did you get here?" Remus asks, finally raising his eyes to stare at me.

"I wasn't paying attention in Potions class, I figured Snape wasn't going to give me marks anyway and I was paired with Neville and we're both pants at potions and we just threw things in and the cauldron exploded and I woke up here" I rush out, trying desperately to make him understand.

"Oh God. This is so messed up I don't even have words" he states, looking at a complete loss on how to deal with this.

"You're telling me" I deadpan.

"I don't…I just cant…how…do you even…fuck. I knew there was something about you. I felt it the moment I shook your hand. You were looking at me like you knew me and I just had to look out for you. I don't even know how or why I felt that way, but I knew. We all knew, you just belonged" Remus says, looking so very confused and yet curiosity is unfurling in his amber gaze, curling to the surface like wisps of smoke.

"I do know you" is all I can manage, pleading with my eyes to stop this here.

"That's why you didn't care about my condition, you already knew" he observes more to himself than me.

"Yes" I reply.

"Bugger. I don't even know…Don't tell me anything else! Merlin, James' son. How am I supposed to keep this from everyone? I will just have to keep the Map in my trunk, pretend that I need it, yes good. I have a boyfriend that I have to go meet or something…" He is not talking to me anymore, rather he is thinking out loud and probably unaware that I am standing here listening to every word he says.

"Remus" I say loudly, snapping him out of it.

"Sorry. I'm just really very shocked. I never imagined I would be meeting James' spawn yet" he cracks, attempting at levity.

"Its alright, really. I never intended for anyone to find out. I am sorry that you have this burden now. I can…that is if you want me to, I can Obliviate you?" I bumble.

"No no. I will be alright in a bit. Really, don't worry about me. Can I ask one question, though?" he finishes, looking very preoccupied by his worn trainers.

"You can ask, I can't guarantee I can answer though" I reply.

"Fair enough. So, erm, you and Sirius…I mean you look pretty close and it sort of happened really quickly and you don't really look all that upset about it and I just…" He garbles out, but before he can finish I interrupt with a polite hand on his shoulder.

"I know Sirius in the future, but we are not together" I answer, sure that my face must be burning.

"Oh, that's not really what I meant" he says, pink coloring his pallid cheeks.

"Really? Oh well, sorry. Go on then." I say even more embarrassed than I was moments before.

"I was trying to tell you that Sirius is sort of popular and he has a lot of conquests and I don't want you to have to go back and face him if you weren't alright with what is going on" he says, coloring even further and scuffing his feet back and forth. I feel my heart clench at the thought of going back to find him long gone.

"Oh. I'm alright, I promise" I answer, intentionally vague.

"Good, that's really good" he stammers.

"Yeah. Well, I think I am going to head back up and have a shower before the others have at it. Are you going to be alright?" I say.

"Of course. Don't worry, I will be up in a minute or two" he replies finally looking at me.

"See you, then" I mumble, turning and starting back towards the castle.

hpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsbhpsb

"Jamie, please! Come on, I need you" Peter pleads, locking his hands as though in prayer.

"Pete, Jamie can't help you with your Divination homework because he isn't taking Divination! Leave off it" Sirius snarls, eyes fixed on Peter in a manner clearly showing his irritation. Squeaking in fear or some other rat-like communication, he gathers his papers and stumbles out of the dorm room.

"That was ridiculous" James says, staring after Peter with a strange expression on his face.

"I know, right? Poor little Jamie isn't even here a whole week and already Pete is trying to get him to do his work for him. Sometimes, that guy…" Sirius rumbles, shaking his head morosely.

"Hey! I'm not little!" I insist with a pout.

"Of course not, love" Sirius interjects with a smirk twisting his lips gently. Don't stare, Harry!

"Everyone is little compared to Peter" James quips, cackling at his own joke.

Sirius lets out a bark of laughter and nods rapidly. Frowning slightly, I file that away with all the 'Peter information' and glance back down to my Potions essay. Free period or not, I am positive that no time of the day should be spent attempting to decode the potions of ancient Egypt.

"Alright?" James asks, leaning over my shoulder to glance at my progress.

"Eh, I suppose. I just hate potions" I sigh, letting the exhalation blow the fringe off my forehead for a moment.

"You wouldn't be human if you actually liked it" Sirius interjects with a smirk. Somehow I just know that is a dig at Snape but seeing as he made my life miserable for seven years I just can't muster enough nobility to care. Its taking all my concentration to not ravish Sirius every time he speaks.

"Too true, Pads. Do you fancy a small break? I think I hear Lilly down in the common room" James steps in, bouncing in place with excitement.

"Sure thing. Jamie, are you game for a break?" Sirius says, resting his head on my shoulder and giving me a slight pout.

"Oh yeah. I have read the same paragraph four times and I still have no idea what it says" I mope, gathering my limbs into the correct anatomical positions required to walk.

Gathering me back into the space under his arm, Sirius ushers us down the stairs and into the common room. Glancing at the students milling about, I spot a flame of dark red and pale skin. Lilly, I think with an internal sigh. James slinks over to the sofa where she sits and parks himself down next to her, prattling about needing help with his homework. From my position, she looks glad to have someone to help and even musters up a small smile for him.

"Hm. The common room is packed…guess you and I can share, yeah?" Sirius drawls while pulling me into his lap on one of the armchairs.

Making a random noise of agreement and adjusting myself in Sirius' lap, I manage to settle with both my legs over one arm, sitting sideways.

"So I was thinking…" Sirius begins speaking directly in my ear. "Tomorrow marks the first Hogsmeade weekend this term and since you haven't ever been there I thought maybe I could show you around…What do you say?"

"You would like me to go to Hogsmeade with you?" I ask, touched beyond his comprehension. I bet he never takes his tricks to Hogsmeade.

"Yes" he answers, nuzzling his nose into the space behind my ear. I suppress a shudder and pluck at the strings on my pants.

"I would like that" I reply after a moment of collecting myself enough to not sound like a complete nutter.

"Excellent. It's settled then" he finishes, beaming at me delightfully. We sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Sirius' thumb was making fabulous little arches against my side where his hand is resting and I was focusing on not hyperventilating.

Sweet Salazar, this man is a walking tease. His every move is designed to keep you off balance and nearly shaking with arousal. He is a master, constantly stroking and whispering and growling and laughing and making me delirious with need. It's nearly unbearable to sit still while he is making those rumbling contented sounds and his breath is tickling my hair and he strokes the back of my hand with his fingertips. Don't squirm, don't fidget, defiantly don't moan or whimper. Can not act like a weirdo.

"Jamie, love, you tensed up. Are you alright here?" he asks, for once caring if I am about to spontaneously combust. Though I highly doubt that is why he thinks I'm tense. Am I alright? Absolutely not!! How can one be alright when the man of his dreams is pulling every string like a puppeteer. I bet he knows exactly what he is doing, the fucker.

"Hm? Oh, fine, just don't want to squish you" I reply lamely.

"Relax, would you? You weigh nothing. Just lean against me, kitten" he purrs directly in my ear. His lips brush my ear, curling his arms about my waist and tugging just slightly.

His rough voice so close to my ear combined with the vibrations coiling into my skin almost makes my eyes roll up. This time I can't suppress the shudder that courses down my spine and I reflexively go limp, trusting him to keep me seated and off of the floor in a puddle.

"There, much better" he coos, grazing the skin of my throat with his slightly parted lips.

"Hmm…" I manage, closer to a whimper than an affirmative noise. Through the intense fuzz that has rolled into my brain, I realize that I am not keeping a tight enough lid on my rampant desperation as I hoped I was.

Reaching one hand up to my hair, he slowly cards his fingers through the erratic strands under his hand and presses my head to lie sweetly against his shoulder. Leaning his head on mine, and sweeping small kisses against my scalp, he lets out a gust of breath in relaxation.

Holy Merlin, we are in the middle of the common room! This is an entirely too public place to be in this intimate an embrace. My parents are right across from us! But I am so comfortable and relaxed and Sirius smells like heaven and I can't seem to care that anyone could see this…because we aren't doing anything wrong. I can feel his skin and smell his hair and feel his breath and hear his heartbeat and god forgive me but I can't arrange my emotions into anything resembling selflessness.

An indefinable amount of time passed, and soon enough James has harassed Lilly beyond her threshold for one day and he suggests we head back upstairs.

Huffing indignantly, Sirius removes his arms from around me and it feels like he took part of me with him. Rising from our entanglement, I stretch with a mewl before rearranging my clothes into normalcy.

"I am a bit hungry. I think I might take a trip to get a small snack. Anyone want anything?" I ask, looking between the other two boys. Sirius frowns but shakes his head negative.

"Know where the kitchen is?" James asks.

"Yes. Remus took me there my first night. I am pretty sure I can find my way back there" I say.

"Alright, see you in a bit then" Sirius says still frowning.

Walking out the portrait door, I start towards the kitchens. Trudging through the halls, I let the goofy smile that has been just below the surface all day spread out across my face. I don't know how anything could feel as good as sitting in Sirius' lap, wrapped around him.

"Hey Jamie! Over here" I hear and swivel my head towards the voice. Standing near an alcove was Peter, looking excessively nervous. A suspicious thread coils into my stomach and I have to remind myself that he is not a Death Eater yet. I walk over to him slowly and he fidgets nervously.

"What's going on?" I ask, only wanting to get on with it so I can get back to Sirius.

"You think you can just do that and get away with it? That I would just sit back and take it? Well let's see how they like your pretty face once I'm finished. PATRIFICUS TOTALUS" He screams at me, unlimited amounts of rage pouring out of him through his wand and before I can say 'bugger' I am toppling onto the floor unable to move.

He spits cutting hexes at me, one after another and with a sinking feeling in my stomach I gather enough strength to ignore each gash as it splits into me. The space around us is stagnant, artificially still and I know that no one will find me in time. I can feel the blood seep through my clothes and on the floor. Torrents, I'm sure. I don't know how long it takes to bleed to death with superficial wounds. Hopefully not long.

"GET – AWAY – FROM – HIM" comes a furious bellow from behind me. I can see Pettigrew pale drastically and I am so happy I could cry. Someone found me in time.

The world is graying at the edges and all I can focus on is a wordless snarl and curses sparking though the air towards Peter. The blood pulses in my ears and I can just make out a flurry of silken black before it collides with Peter and they go tumbling down. There is a hand shaking my shoulder, calling my name but I can't see, can't focus. I wish Siri were here. I take one last shuddering breath, and knowing I was saved, I let the blackness take me.

A/N: Frick! Sorry to leave you on a cliffy, but I wanted to keep you coming back tomorrow night! I hope your enjoying my obsession as much as I am. I was super nervous about he steamy dream, so if you could just tell me what you thought about it, I would really appreciate it. Reviews are much appreciated! Critiques, adoration, seething hatred are all accepted (not as much with the hate). Please just take a moment and REVIEW!

Oceans of love,  
~Kitty


	9. Chapter 9

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: Will eventually be M, but currently PG-13

Pairing: HP/SB eventually

Warnings: This is Slash, people.

Author's Notes: Huge thanks to BB and Tiffy for all your love and support. I couldn't have done any of this without you reading parings that you have absolutely no interest in. LOVE YOU!! Just by the by, if you want to help contribute to this story, please take the time to vote on the poll featured on my profile page regarding Harry's Animagus form. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and I am certainly not making any money off of this. The first scene here was taken directly from The Order of the Phoenix by JK Rowling.

Love and Potion Blunders

**Chapter Nine**

By: Kitty

_Blackness. Biting cold. "Harry" just breath against my cheek. "Harry, please" getting softer now, the voice is leaving. NO, don't go. I know you, I need you. Its too dark without you. The vision cleared and Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. [....]  
It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch....  
And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though a high wind and then fell back into place. _

"_SIRIUS! SIRIUS! He's just gone through, we can still get him! Let me go!"_

_"He can't come back, Harry. He can't come back because he's d—"_

_"HE—IS—NOT—DEAD! __**SIRIUS!**__"_

Snapping my eyes open I try and squint into the blackness. An overwhelming sense of dread fills my entire being. I pray, harder than I ever prayed before that I am still in 1977 and that Sirius has just asked me to Hogsmeade and he held me and I could smell his hair. There is an unnatural quietness surrounding me, the calling card of a silencing spell. It is dark in the room but almost by smell alone I identify my location as the Infirmary. What on earth? Oh right! That little rat attacked me! Just you wait until I get my hands on him.

"Ah Mr. Plack your awake. Oh, no you don't. Lay back, Mr. Plack! You'll not be going anywhere tonight. I SAID LAY DOWN! Good, dear. Everything is fine. Drink this down now, dearie. Good. You just get some sleep, now" Madam Pomphery comes blasting out of her office, yelling and soothing until I take the blasted potion she forces down my throat and relax against the pillows.

Alright, this is good. She called me Mr. Plack. That means its 1977 and everything is how I remember it before Rat-face almost bled me to death. Good. Wow the potion has one hell of a kick. Maybe a small nap is in order…yes. I'll just rest my eyes.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Jamie, love. Come on, wake up. I've come to take you back to the dorm"

Cracking my eyes open, I squint up at the blurry figure hovering to the right of my bed and scramble to put my glasses on. Shoving them messily on my face I turn my gaze to the amazingly delectable looking Sirius leaning over my infirmary bed. That's a sight to wake up to…

"Alright, wrap your arm around my shoulders and we'll get you back to Gryffindor Tower" he says, looking strangely pleased.

"I think I can make it on my own" I insist, sulking.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let you. Oh, Merlin, Jamie. I am so sorry. I had this weird feeling and I went after you. I saw him, he was hurting you and I was so mad I forgot I was a wizard. I'm so glad you're alright" he rambles, grabbing my hands and dropping down to squat in front of me.

My heart fluttered wildly, banging about in my chest. Squeezing the hands wrapped around my own, I wait until his eyes lock with mine.

"I am going to be fine" I say soothingly. His lips quirk in a small smile and stands up, still gripping my hands firmly in his own.

"Come on, lets get you back to your own bed" he smiles and everything I am smiles with him.

Wrapping my arm around his shoulder, his arm coiled around my waist, we amble out of the infirmary and back to Gryffindor Tower. All through the halls, Sirius babbles about his epic defeat of Peter and how Dumbledore himself came and took Peter to his office and he hasn't been back yet.

Reaching the dorms he leads me to my bed and settles me in. With the sun streaming though the window, I catch the dark shadows playing under his eyes and the overall weariness in his stature. I catch his hand and look at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" I ask, looking at him sternly.

"Nothing is wrong, love. Yesterday night was the full moon, that's all. We're all just tired" he explains, rubbing a circle against the back of my hand.

"I missed it? Fuck, that's terrible. You were up all night, and now you have to come take care of me. Christ, sit down and rest a bit" I babble.

He smiles at me tenderly and sits down on the bed next to me, our backs against the headboard with legs stretched out. He drapes his arm around my shoulder in its normal way and leans his head against mine.

"The first time I met you I promised to look after you, remember? That's what I am doing. Besides, I think I like taking care of you" he responds, brushing his lips across my scar and resting there for a bit.

"Me too" I mumble, looking down at my lap and folding my hands there.

"Good, that's really good. How about this, then?" he asks, bringing his thumb and forefinger to my chin and coaxing me to raise my head.

Sighing, I raise my head so our eyes lock and sparks arch between our gazes and as he brings his nose to nuzzle mine I feel his fingers move from my chin. Dragging the back of his fingers up my cheek and into the fringe at my temple, keeping his eyes trained on mine. Our lips are so close that I can taste his breath and I bring my hands up his heavenly muscled chest, past his shoulders to rest on either side of his neck.

His thumb sweeps in little lines on my temple as his fingers scratch lightly under my hair. He doesn't move, doesn't speak, and just stays in that position endlessly. I am going to scream if he doesn't do something soon. Eyes dancing and whirling, like molten silver he just watches me not moving a muscle.

"Close your eyes, my little Jamie" he whispers, sweeping his nose against mine again. I furrow my brows and the sweetest smile graces his face.

"Trust me, kitten" he breaths. Oh gods, Sirius. I let my eyes flutter shut with a great shuddering gulp of air.

Nothing happens, time stands still and he doesn't move except for the occasional nuzzle of noses. Please, Merlin let him do something! I can't take it anymore! I need something! I have never been so turned on in my whole ruddy life and he is just sitting there, calm as can be. Fuck! I open my mouth to say something, anything to encourage him but before I can make a sound his lips are on mine.

My whole body shudders in ecstasy, and I can feel him exhale though his nose against his face. Our lips move together seamlessly and my hands creep into his hair softly, holding him against me. Smiling though the kiss, he pulls back just slightly. Feeling absolutely frantic I keen, high and long, and snap my eyes open.

"Shh, love. I know what you need" he coos, eyes open, and grasps the nape of my neck with his unoccupied hand. Bringing our lips back together, brushing against them with the utmost softness again and again.

Too much, too little, oh gods, I need so much more. Finally with a soft growl he comes back with more force, pressing together firmly and possessing my lips, drawing the tip of his wicked tongue against the crease of my lips. I allow him access to my mouth without a second thought and groan at the first touch of his tongue on mine.

Swirling, tracing, sliding. His tongue curling in my mouth so perfectly that it takes my breath away. Twined together, mouths locked, tongues and lips and fingers twisting I forgot my name my place my time and all I knew was Sirius.

Breaking away with a soft noise of regret, he places both hands on my face. Cupping my cheeks with his large, warm palms he places a gentle kiss on my forehead. Sighing in contentment, he tucks his nose into my hair and breathes deep.

"So what do you think of maybe doing that more often? More permanent, maybe?" he asks, slightly breathless.

"More permanent?" I ask

"Yeah, er…if you don't want to, that's alright. No pressure or anything…"

"How permanent are we talking about?" I ask, lifting my head to look at him in the eye.

"Like until you kick me to the curb" he says with a wry smile, eyes dark.

I sit up, wincing a bit as I go and stare at him like he just sprouted a second head.

"Lets be clear. What exactly are you asking me?" I say, keeping my tone light.

"Jamie, look, I want to be with you. I want to know if you might want to be with me too" he says, looking very severe.

Holy fucking god. I think I might faint.

"Yes" I say a bit too quickly.

"Yeah?" he blurbs, smile flashing out.

"Yeah" I reply.

He takes me in his arms again and it feels so right that I have to hold back the tears. He laughs and presses a kiss to my cheek before pulling me back to lean against him.

"Want to know something strange?" he asks.

"Sure" I answer.

"I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that this is what I wanted. I mean, I usually don't ask people I have know less than a week to be my boyfriend. I actually don't usually ask anyone to be my boyfriend. I'm rambling again" he blathers rather adorably.

"You knew, did you?" I tease

"Yes, I did. It was like a bloody siren's call. I just knew that we could be good together" he insists, obviously not understanding that I was only teasing him. I hum in a assuring way and cuddle down further into him.

"Sirius? Don't you have class today?" I ask, realizing that we have been sitting together for a while.

"Oh no. What with being out all night with Remus and you being in the infirmary, I decided to skive off today" he explains. Tipping my head up to smile at him in thanks he surprises me by crushing his lips to mine. Totally unprepared for the assault, I squeak in shock and melt into him.

Slipping past my half-hearted attempt for dominance, he tickles the roof of my mouth, traces my teeth and massages my tongue with his own. I turn fully in his arms at plunge my fingers into his curls again. Holy Mother of Salazar Slytherin. If there is one thing Sirius can do its kiss.

Sitting in his lap, his tongue in my mouth, hands on my sides under the shirt, I didn't hear the door to the dorm creak open or the sounds of foot steps. We are startled out of our embrace by a squeekish cough.

Turning my head I see the oaf-like figure of Peter standing near his bed looking very uncomfortable. Sirius tenses as soon as he sets eyes on him and reaches into his pocket for his wand.

Feeling the wonderfully delicate moment burst from us, I remove myself from Sirius' lap and sit next to him. Feeling the weight of two very angry gazes on him, Peter fidgets in anxiety. Finally finding his resolve he straightens his back and looks at me before speaking.

"Jamie, I wanted to let you know that I am very sorry for what I did" he says with surprising clarity.

"You just expect that to be enough, do you? He could have died!" Sirius exclaims, jumping from the bed.

"This has nothing to do with you, Sirius!" Peter yelps.

"Yes, it bloody well does" Sirius growls out, hand clenching around his wand.

Peter backs down almost immediately, sputtering indignantly.

"Is that all?" I ask coolly.

"Yes" he says rather shrilly.

"Right, well. Thanks for apologizing" I respond dully.

Sirius grabs my hand, pulls me off the bed and pulls me out of the dorms, through the common room and all the way to the lake. Pulling me down to sit next to him, he wraps me in his arms and kisses the top of my head.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asks.

"Yeah. I will be once I calm down" I answer.

"Well I don't know about that. I have no intention of letting you calm down" he says flippantly, but he tips my head back and captures my lips briefly. I sigh as he breaks the kiss and rest my head where his neck meets his shoulder.

A guy could get used to this.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: Well that was really hard for me to write. I am terrible at writing sweetness but I gave it a shot. The next installment will be filled with intrigue and suspense….or crazy hot sex. I haven't decided yet. –grins- The more reviews I get, the faster the scales will tip towards the crazy sex!! Yes, I am resorting to bribery for reviews! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!

Oceans of love,

~Kitty


	10. Chapter 10

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: Will be M, but for now PG-13

Pairing: HP/SB eventually

Warnings: This is Slash, people.

Author's Notes: Huge thanks to BB and Tiffy for all your love and support. I couldn't have done any of this without you reading parings that you have absolutely no interest in. LOVE YOU!! Just by the by, if you want to help contribute to this story, please take the time to vote on the poll featured on my profile page regarding Harry's Animagus form. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and I am certainly not making any money off of this. The first scene here was taken directly from The Order of the Phoenix by JK Rowling.

Love and Potion Blunders

**Chapter Ten**

By: Kitty

Do you have any idea how much Charms homework you can get done sitting in Sirius Black's lap? I'll tell you, NONE! This past week Sirius has seen fit to revoke my chair privileges at every available opportunity. Sitting in the common room, the library, the dorm room and pretty much every other place besides class and the great hall, I am dragged (not as though I was protesting) into Sirius' lap. To the utmost amusement of James, he is acting like a perfect gentleman. Sweet kisses, cuddling, the occasional between class snog in a closet/empty classroom all create the most amazing beginning of a relationship…and its driving me absolutely BARKING!

So here I am, perched on Sirius' lap, trying to read the same sentence for the fourteenth time and attempting valiantly to ignore my raging libido. This is absurd! When has Sirius ever not just jumped into bed with someone? From the stories I could wrangle from Lupin, he fucked everything that moved at this age. Forgive me if this sounds a bit strange but WHY WONT HE FUCK ME?! Every time it starts to get particularly hot, he breaks away, winks and pulls me in to snuggle. Nothing against snuggling and all, but after two years of longing I don't know how much more of this I can take.

After a few minutes of pretending to read, I give up and pack my Charms book away and suggest a little break. Agreeing easily, Sirius, James, Remus and I all begin to walk towards the courtyard for a little fresh air.

Placing me firmly under his arm, Sirius kisses the top of my head and squeezes me gently. Holy Merlin, he smells good. Like wood fire smoke, cloves, a hint of Firewhiskey and some indefinable smell that is uniquely Sirius. Burrowing my nose further into his neck, I place a small kitteny lick on the exposed skin. Feeling a small shiver ripple through him, I do an internal victory dance. I have taken to using every and all opportunities to torture him into a frenzy…that he does nothing about. This is just so very frustrating.

Almost reaching the outside door, we are interrupted be a very nervous looking first year.

"Jamie Plack?" he asks, shaking slightly.

"Yeah. That's me" I answer, trying to put on a reassuring smile.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked to see you immediately" the kid says.

"Great, thanks" I reply, feeling a heave weight settle firmly in my stomach.

The kid scurries away, looking relieved to leave. Sirius is frowning down at me with confusion and I try to plaster a smile for him. I don't think it worked based on the further furrowing of his brow at my expression.

"Guess I'll catch up with you guys in a bit" I say, hoping beyond hope that I would.

Remus nods, giving me a knowing look. James looks slightly put out that I could have orchestrated a prank and not told him but smiles and waves me off.

Detaching myself from Sirius, I make my way to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office and it swings aside with no prompting. Allowing myself to wallow in the prospect of going home, I knock rather demurely on the office door.

"Come in" the Headmaster beckons. Gulping and mustering all the Gryffindor courage I can, I open the door and walk inside.

"Good afternoon, Harry. Would you care for some tea?" he greets.

"No thank you Sir. I was told you wanted to see me?" I reply rather stiffly.

"Yes yes! Do sit down. I hear you are settling in nicely, the incident with Mr. Pettigrew aside. I am very glad. Now, as I am sure you are anxious, I will get right down to it" he says pleasantly.

"Thank you Sir" I say, mustering a smile.

"We have found a way to send you back to the very moment that you left your time. I can send you back tonight if you wish" he explains with a twinkle.

My eyes widen comically. No! I don't wish! I haven't seen my dad shift into his Animagus form, I have barely spoken two words to my mother, I haven't made love to Sirius. I can't go. This isn't how its supposed be. Oh, god this is the worst thing Albus Dumbledore has ever said to me.

"Its alright, dear boy. Calm down. We don't have to do anything tonight. It can be easily put off awhile. Perhaps tomorrow" he says, attempting to soothe my obvious distress.

"Sir, its not that I'm not grateful for all the work you put into finding a way back to my time, but I…" I try through the immediate narrowing of my throat.

"But you aren't ready to leave?" he finishes for me.

"Yes" I answer.

"Well I really do feel that you should leave as soon as possible, though I am willing to postpone your departure for…lets say a week. I really must insist on this, Harry" he says sternly.

A week. That's all the time I have left. Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to faint.

"Yes sir" I manage, throat still narrowed and tears starting to collect.

"Good. I will see you here in a week. I think for now I may encourage you to do what you deem worthy with the time you have left here. I have decided to erase the memories of your presence, so no one will know you were here except me" he says, using his same stern 'no nonsense' tone.

"Of course, Sir. I will trust your judgment on this" I say meekly.

"Excellent, you are free to go" he says, eyes twinkling.

"Thank you, Sir" I choke out, turning and fleeing the room fairly quickly.

No one will know. No one will remember that I was here, Sirius will not remember me. Oh, god. Letting the tears fall, I wander towards the library without thinking about where I should be going.

How can this be happening?

"Are you alright?" I hear from my right.

Swiveling my head, I see a girl with dark red hair, pale skin and my breath leaves me in a soft sob.

"Oh, you poor thing! What happened? Is it Black? Did he hurt you? Oh, just you wait until I'm through with him!" She says fiercely, putting her hand on my back and rubbing soothing circles.

"No, no its not Sirius. I'm just…" I try trough the increased tear flow. Oh, mom. She is hugging me, comforting me. How many times in my life have I wished so desperately for this? When Dudley or Uncle Vernon were being extra nasty or the children at school were picking on me or when Aunt Petunia sent me to my closet without supper I would pray so hard for my mother to come and hug me. To wipe my tears and tell me everything will be alright. Mom, how I missed you.

"Crying your eyes out, that's what! Whatever it is, it can't be that bad! It will be alright, I promise" she says, clutching me tighter to her.

"No it won't" I say softly, arms hanging at my sides. I take in a great breath, letting the sent of fresh flowers and mint wash though me.

"Tell me. Maybe I can help" she suggests.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I say, a wry smile fluttering across my face.

"Try me, Jamie. I might surprise you" she says, rubbing the circles on my back again.

And so I did. I told her that I'm from the future and that my parents are dead but they are so very alive here and now I have to go back.

"That's not what I expected at all" she says, pulling back to look me in the eyes. She stops, looking at me with a look of dawning knowledge on her face making me tremble.

"I…" I try, but no words escape. She looks through me, cutting into me with her gaze and I just know that she is very aware just who's son I am. Pulling me back to her, she starts to rock ever so slightly.

"Its alright, sweetie. I am so sorry. It will be ok, you can get through it. I know you can" she says, brushing her fingers through my hair. My lower lip trembles pathetically.

Letting me get my crying out, we finally break apart and my own eyes stare back at me with a look of awe and love.

"Please tell me I had a better imagination than to name you Jamie" she intones, eyes sparkling.

"You didn't name me Jamie" I say, a huge smile breaking across my face.

"Good. No go on and spend some time with your man. I will see you at dinner" she says, smiling sweetly.

"Thank you" I breathe, looking at her, trying to memorize every inch of her.

"Your welcome" she replies, still smiling.

Getting myself together, I walk to Gryffindor Tower hoping that the other boys have returned by now so I don't have to hunt them down.

Stepping through the portrait door and into the common room, I glance to the chairs by the fireplace to see Sirius sitting alone on the couch. Looking around him, there is no other person in sight.

"Want to know something weird?" he asks, reminding me of that day in the dorms when he asked me to be with him.

"Sure" I say as I settle next to him on the couch.

"I never did feel right calling you Jamie. Somehow I always thought that it just didn't fit you. Now I know why" he intones, looking straight ahead. Oh god, could this day get much worse.

"What do you mean?" I ask, turning my body fully to look at him.

"I mean that Remus told me that you're from the future and the only realistic reason Dumbledore would summon for you would be to tell you he can send you home. He must have let you come and say goodbye" he finally looks at me and there is a deep sadness lurking in his molten eyes.

I just stare at him dumbly, blinking slowly.

"Harry, just get it over with" he says bleakly.

Harry. He just called me Harry. The joy of this is tampered by Sirius' look of utter defeat that reminds me so much of his face as he fell though the veil that I suck in a shaking breath.

"Sirius, I have a week left. I don't have to go right now" I answer with a pleading edge.

"That's supposed to make me feel better, is it? Somehow make it less of a blow? A week, yes that is most certainly enough to build a life on" he snarks, lips pinching in anger.

"Look, Sirius, I don't…I know its not much and if you want to stop things right here I would understand but…" I try to keep my voice from shaking, try to keep my eyes locked on him but it is so very hard.

"Is that what you want, Harry?" he asks, face softening in my obvious distress.

"NO! Merlin, Sirius, you cant understand how much I…" I start but he interrupts me.

"Make me understand. You knew from the moment you met us that you would leave. Why…?" he ask, voice and eyes pleading with him for some kind of answer.

"I needed…" I try again but I just cant push the words, the feeling out of myself.

"Tell me what you needed, Harry" he says simply.

"You" I answer after some time.

He rakes a breath past his teeth, making a slight hissing sound.

"You have me" he breathes.

"You mean you still…" I fight out.

"I still if you still" he says with a smile. And I can't control myself anymore so I fling myself in his arms violently causing us both to go toppling back onto the couch.

"Guess that means yes" he says with a smile. All I can do is nod frantically.

"Good. Well we will just have to make the most of the time we still have, yeah?" he whispers into my ear. I glance up at him though my lashes at catch the obvious heat pooling in the blue of his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose we will" I say with surprising steadiness.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love hearing from everyone, so PLEASE keep them coming!! Just a forewarning, the next chapter will contain lemony goodness, so I will be sure to put a warning pre and post lemon. So, I should have that out tonight. See you soon.

Oceans of love,

~Kitty


	11. Chapter 11

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: Will be M, but for now PG-13

Pairing: HP/SB eventually

Warnings: This is Slash, people.

Author's Notes: Huge thanks to BB and Tiffy for all your love and support. I couldn't have done any of this without you reading parings that you have absolutely no interest in. LOVE YOU!! Just by the by, if you want to help contribute to this story, please take the time to vote on the poll featured on my profile page regarding Harry's Animagus form. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and I am certainly not making any money off of this

Love and Potion Blunders

**Chapter Eleven**

By: Kitty

Dinner in the great hall is always the same, but tonight something unprecedented happened. Lilly sat delicately next to James and smiled. Looking about ready to faint, James looks at each one of us before turning to gape at a still smiling Lilly. Sirius and Remus merely shook their heads at James and continued eating. Seeming to snap out of his stupor, James turns to look at Lilly.

"Lilly, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asks rather randomly. Lilly glances towards me and straightens her back before answering.

"Yes, I think I will" she replies.

"What?! You will? That's wonderful! Oh, Lilly we will have the best time!" James exclaims grabbing her hand in his and kissing the back of it. She smiles sweetly and pats the hand grasping her own before turning back to her meal. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Severus Snape go storming out of the great hall looking devastated.

Sirius grabs my hand in his own lager one and brings our clasped hands up and kisses the knuckles before bringing them back down. I smile adoringly up at him and squeeze his hand gently. Glancing up, I see Remus tense almost imperceptibly. Following his gaze, I spot Peter standing near us looking depressed and shuffling his feet. I squeeze Sirius' hand briefly to get his attention and nod my head towards Peter.

I want to badly to tell them not to speak to him ever again, to shun him and never even look at him again. I know it wont matter anyways, so I nod encouragingly and smile the tiniest smile. James was the first one to speak.

"For Merlin's sake, either sit down or go away" he says to Peter who looks like he has just seen the sun again after a hundred years of darkness. Scrambling to obey, he sits down next to Remus.

Dinner passes with playful banter between everyone and when we all finally get up to leave, Sirius stays seated. Frowning at him, I wave everyone off and sit back down next to him. He raises his hands, palms up and I place my own on top of his. He grins and wraps his fingers around the back of my hand.

"I want to tell you something and I don't want anyone to overhear us so I was wondering if you might take a walk with me" he says, staring into my eyes unblinkingly.

"Sure" I answer. Doesn't he know I would do anything he asked me to do?

He smiles and lets one of my hands go before standing up and heading for the courtyard. Feeling the September air gather around me, I breathe deeply. As we walk along the path towards the lake, our hands swinging between us, I begin to prepare myself for whatever it is that Sirius wants to tell me.

Stopping by the big tree, Sirius brings us down so that his back is against the tree and my back is against his chest with his arms around me. The water rippling gently, the sway of the wind through the trees and Sirius' warmth spreading down my back I soak in the happiness while I can.

"Harry…"he begins and takes another deep breath before beginning again. I love when he says my name.

"I just need you to know that I had every intention of doing this right. I was determined to show you that you weren't just an itch that once I scratched I would forget. I wanted to be good to you" he rushes out. I turn my head at catch his eyes with mine. Smiling, I brush our lips together briefly before resting my head back against his chest.

"I know" I say with a sigh.

"Well those intentions are sort of out the window now that I know I only have a week with you" he laughs and I can feel the vibrations against my back. I let out a small giggle but remain silent.

"So I need to know if this is something you want. I don't want to do something you aren't ready for or don't want. I mean you said that you needed me but that doesn't mean that you…"

"Sirius" I interrupt. He snaps his mouth shut and looks at me questioningly.

"I want everything you can give me" I say softly, dropping my eyes.

"Does that mean that you want…"

"It means that I want you. Period. No exclusions, no small print. I want you and I don't want to wait any longer" I explain, locking our eyes and letting my meaning flow through the heat that is dancing between us.

"Now?" he asks, his voice just a rough growl.

"I think I know the perfect place" I whisper.

"Yes, good, let's go there" he stammers, pulling me to my feet eagerly. I laugh a bit but take his hand and lead him inside the castle. Taking him up to the seventh floor to the blank wall, I let go of his hand and direct him to lean against the opposite wall. He just raises his eyebrows in confusion but stays silent.

I begin to pace the required three times. 'I need somewhere to make love to Sirius' repeating in my head. At the third pace, I glance back to the wall to see a door slowly forming. I smile in triumph and turn my eyes to Sirius to see a look of awe bloom on his face. Peaking my head through the door to make sure the room got the right idea; I turn back to Sirius and offer him my hand. He strides forward and threads our fingers together and kisses my knuckles again.

Walking through into the Room of Requirement, I glance about briefly before turning to look at Sirius' astonished face. He jerks around looking at the simple sitting room with a love seat, a table and a fireplace before turning his eyes to stare at the wide four poster bed in the center of the back wall.

"How have I never known about this? What is this place?" he asks, finally turning back to me.

"It's the Room of Requirement. It can be anything you need it to be" I explain with a smile.

"Amazing" he whispers.

He treads over to me slowly and places his hands on my hips. I turn my face up to look into his eyes and I see everything I have ever wanted from life.

"Are you sure?" he asks, face severe.

"Yes" I answer immediately.

"If you say Stop at any time, this ends" he says leaning closer. I can feel his breath on my face and I can do nothing else but nod in understanding.

He leans closer still, smiling sweetly, and presses our lips together firmly. For endless moments we stand like this. His hands immobile on my hips, eyes open and lips pressed almost chastely together. Wiggling closer to him, I wrap my arms around his neck and lean against him. He chuckles and I can almost taste his amusement. Obliging my silent request, he slips his hands from my hips and wraps his arms around me tightly, bringing our bodies together. Feeling Sirius so close I can't help but let my eyes flutter shut. I sigh, long and slow as he licks at my bottom lip. Giving up no resistance, I allow him into my mouth with a whimper. He slips his tongue against mine in a slow, languid waltz, growling softly in contentment. Losing all track of time, we stand in the middle of the room fully clothed and kissing sweetly. It could have been hours, minutes, days, seconds. I don't care. All I know is that after immeasurable moments, he breaks away from me and rubs his clothed erection against my stomach and nuzzles the spot under my ear.

"Alright?" he grates, voice dripping with want.

"Would you stop asking me that? Yes" I respond, wrenching his mouth back to mine. I feel the growl breaking from his chest as he kisses me more forcefully. Lips and teeth and tongues sliding against each other with a flurry of movement.

Without breaking the kiss, my fingers slip out of his hair and rest lightly on his chest. Hauling his lips away from my own, he presses kisses down my jaw and to my neck. He works his mouth against my neck, nipping every so often. I let out a soft noise of pleasure and arch towards him.

I cant take it any longer! I need to feel his skin against mine. I have waited for so long, cried endless buckets of salt over his...ending and now I have him and I can't wait another minute.

I gather all the courage I have and start to unbutton his shirt. He nips a bit harder at my neck, but allows me to remove the garment. Pushing the fabric over his shoulders I allow my hands to stroke over his bare shoulder before skimming his chest with my fingertips. I catch a nipple softly with my nail, and Sirius responds with a hiss of breath and a savage kiss to my lips. Enjoying this new, more responsive action, I drag my finger more firmly against his hardened nub. He growls deeply and finally moves his hands to the front of my shirt. Grasping the collar, he just rips it down the middle, not bothering with the buttons. Holy Merlin, I have never been so hard in my life. Wrenching the shirt from my body, he drops the ravaged garment to the floor before pulling me back with him to the bed. He picks me right bloody up like I weigh nothing, he flings me on the bed before joining shortly after with a growl.

"I tried to go nice and slow for you, love. I tried to be sweet and gentle but you, kitten, just wouldn't wait" he growls out, slinking up the bed to lay over me.

LEMON AHEAD

I moan, arching into him and he growls again. His mouth is moving down my throat, licking as he goes. I thread my fingers through his hair and let out a high pitched squeak as he reaches my left nipple. Rasping his teeth over the beaded flesh, he rolls the neglected nipple with his fingers. Oh, fuck that's good. Bringing his hand and mouth away from my nipples, he drags his eyes up to meet my own and reaches a hand to the clasp on my trousers. Breathe Harry, just breathe. I realize he is waiting for a sign of acceptance so I nod jerkily and he pops the button one handed and grins. This is a smile I have never seen Sirius make. A feral, hungry smile that makes my blood boil and hips jerk upwards so he can slide the offending garment off. Touch me, please! Oh fuck. I am on fire. Every nerve ending singing and snapping for attention, I arch my back and moan again. Not caring one bit that I sound wanton and needy, I whimper when his fingers slip under the elastic of my underpants, just resting the tips on the skin of my lower stomach.

"Tell me what you want, kitten. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you" he purrs, eyes burning with desire. Desire for me. Oh Merlin, I hope he keeps talking.

"Pants off" I rasp, throat suddenly dry.

He smirks and removes his fingers from my skin and places his hands over the back of mine. Grasping my wrists, he brings my fingers to rest at the skin above his pants. Raising his eyebrow in challenge he releases my hands. Getting the picture, I fumble with the button for a minute before it gives and slide the zipper down. Smirking again, he brings his hands back to help me slide the fabric down his hips and off. Oh, he doesn't utilize underpants. His long, thick arousal jutting from between dark curls, sharp hip bones and brilliantly defined chest all exposed to my ravenous eyes. Ok, focus on breathing. Don't panic.

Seeming to notice my anxiety, he leans over me again and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Whatever you want, Harry" he sighs against my face. I nod and lock our eyes together again. I gather my nerve and reach for his hand, placing it on the elastic of my last remaining barrier. Rewarding my bravery, he kisses me hungrily and flicks my underwear off with little effort.

Shaking just slightly as he rakes his eyes over my naked body, I fight the urge to cover myself. Just breathe, please remember to breathe.

"Beautiful" he mumbles, capturing my lips again. Feeling my legs wrap around his waist without my permission, I gasp as our erections grind together, hard and leaking.

Groaning, he rubs against me once, twice, three times before breaking the kiss. Looking to the bedside table, he grasps a small tube in his hand and places it near my hip.

Sucking in a nervous breath, I lie beneath him and all I can think is 'Finally'. Kissing down my neck, stopping to nip at the flesh over my collarbone, he traces his lips over every dip and curve of my torso before dipping his tongue into my belly button. Oh god, that's absolutely obscene. His tongue slips in and out of the shallow crevice, making love to it before he continues down to blanket my lower stomach with kisses and love bites.

Bringing his eyes up to meet mine, he smirks saucily and takes my prick down to the root. I howl, arching off the bed and dig my fingers into the bed linens. This is so much better than anything I imagined. Backing off, he licks daintily at the head, before plunging back down again and swallowing twice. I push my fingers into his hair and pull, trying to warn him of my impending release. Sliding back up, he allows himself one last lick at the head before pulling off completely. Once his lips are free again, he smirks wickedly before sliding back up to look me straight in the eyes.

"Harry, I need you. Will you let me make love to you?" he breathes against my face. Doesn't he know I would do anything for him?

I nod, staring into his resplendent Silver-blue gaze. He licks the sensitive flesh behind my ear, rolls the skin between his teeth gently before backing off to stare into my eyes again.

"Say it. Tell me you need me inside you. Tell me you want me there as much as I need to be there" he rasps, capturing my lips again and sliding his tongue across my own before detaching our mouths. I grumble a protest for such a loss, but soon remember that I need to say something. What? Merlin, how does he expect me to talk when he is making those hip movements? Focus, damn it. Oh, right.

"Sirius, please. I need you inside me" I whisper, blushing brightly. He groans, touches our foreheads together briefly before crashing our mouths together and dominating my mouth.

Keeping his lips firmly against mine, he grabs the tube again and rubs the substance around on his fingers. I take a deep breath, spread my legs beneath him and nod, showing my understanding. Smiling gently, he strokes the slick fingers down my cock, over my balls and into the cleft, leaving two shimmering lines in their wake. Placing his middle finger against the small opening, he swirls the digit in little circles, barely applying any pressure. Arching and moaning, gripping the sheets I urge him faster by pushing back on the finger. Fuck, thats good. I cant think, cant do anything but lie beneath him and make embarrassing noises.

Grinning down at me, he breaches me to the first knuckle and I whimper at the intrusion. Little circles, stretching tenderly, inching the finger further into my body.

"Push back and relax, Harry. Breathe" he instructs gently. I try and follow his words, pushing back and breathing deep but when he pushes another finger in with the first, I squeak at the burning sensation. Pausing for a good minute, he brings his other hand up to stroke my still raging cock.

"Yes" I hiss, arching my hips.

Using the moment to his advantage, he scissors his fingers, turning them around before slipping a third. Still swiveling his fingers, he strokes against something inside me that makes stars explode behind my closed eyelids and a scream rip from my throat. Holy fuck!

I must have said the last part out loud because I hear a chuckle and then the fingers retreat. I keen at the loss, feeling an intense emptiness in their absence.

"Shh, kitten. I'll take care of you" he whispers directly into my ear. Reaching for the tube again, he slicks his own cock and hisses at the contact. Placing the head at my entrance, he captures my lips harshly before pulsing his hips and breaching my relaxed ring of muscle. I gasp and claw at his shoulders, squeezing my eyes shut and arch my back. The burning is intense but I have such an overwhelming desire to have him inside me that I bare down, forcing myself to accept him.

"Fuck! Don't do that" he growls, hips snapping forward of their own accord. I grin up at him, but stay still as he eases slowly into me. I can feel each and every inch of him, throbbing inside me and it feels like forever until I feel him fully seated inside me. So many feelings course though me but I force them all aside. Sirius is still inside me, resting all his weight on his elbows and leaning his forehead against mine. We are both breathing harshly and for the life of me I don't ever want this to end. I feel so incredibly full, sheathed around Sirius like he was made to be there.

"Harry. So fucking good. Are you alright?" he rumbles, not moving a muscle.

"Please, Sirius, oh god, move" I grit out, forcing myself to remain still. I open my eyes to find his eyes triained on me and I lock our gazes again.

Pulling out slightly and pushing in again, slowly, softly. I moan again, wrapping my legs around his hips. He rocks slowly for ages, bringing us both to the edge but unable to fall. Curses and prayers spill constantly from his lips, stoking the fire burning inside me. I bring my lips back to his and with a smile he shifts his angle, brushing against that spot again and again and I can't breathe. The pressure builds to monumental limits and with a strangled moan I plunge into ecstasy, cock untouched, and spill myself between our bodies.

Winding his fingers with my own, he mumbles out something that I don't catch before I feel warmth spread inside me, Sirius growling softly with his own release. Resting softly against each other, breath mingling with shared kisses, he whispers my name with a reverence I have never heard before. We rest there for eons before he pulls out gently. I whimper softly and he kisses me in response, dancing his tongue with mine before pulling me to rest on his chest. I rasp a sigh of contentment as he rains kisses on the top of my head and cards his fingers through my hair.

END OF LEMON

"I'm sorry" he mutters.

"What for? That was amazing" I say, lifting my head to look at him.

"I didn't mean to say it then. I didn't want you to think that it just came out, because I did mean it. I swear I do" he responds, stroking his fingers against my cheek.

"What are you talking about?" I say, furrowing my brows.

"I guess you didn't hear me" he says with a chuckle. I shake my head no.

"I said, I love you" He smiles and kisses me. I choke, barely able to comprehend whats going on. He frowns at me, shifting us to our sides still facing each other.

"Too soon? I'm sorry, I just...I love you and I want you to know that. I would wait for you if you asked me to" he amends, looking a bit hurt.

"No! Gods, not too soon! You have no idea how long..." I start before I catch what I was about to say and click my mouth shut. He raises his eyebrows and cocks his head to one side in a rather dog-like display. Cupping the side of my face, he kisses me softly and brings my head to rest where his neck meets his shoulder.

"I have no idea how long..." he prompts.

"Er...Its not...I just don't think..." I stutter.

"Harry, it's just me" he reminds softly. The novelty of Sirius calling me by my real name still as strong as the first time.

"I know it's just that I don't think you will be so excited to hear this once I say it" I explain, tongue tangling into a mass of indefinable phrases.

"Trust me" he encourages. "I will still love you in the morning no matter what you say about it now" he finishes and brings my head back up to look him in the eyes.

"I have loved you for two years" I say simply, letting the implications hit him in his own time. I know the minute he figures it out because his eyes widen, his eyebrows raise and his fingers stop carding through my hair. I close my eyes in the face of the impending shouting.

"I...you...that is to say...I never...wow" he bumbles, the vibrations of the words echoing in my own chest where they are pressed together. Soon he will leave, completely disgusted and I will be alone again. I will have ruined the last chance I had at happiness because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut. Sometimes I think Snape is right, I am an idiot. Oh, god, I just thought about Snape when I am lying naked in bed. Stop.

Rebuking myself internally, I am totally unprepared for the savage kiss that is thrust on my slack mouth. I clutch at Sirius' shoulder in shock and allow my mouth to be ravaged. Merlin balls, that was not expected. Maybe it was a goodbye kiss...

"That the most amazing thing I have ever heard. You loved me in the time you come from. I can't imagine how you got through all my torturing..." he finally says, leaning his forehead against mine sweetly.

"Yeah, that wasn't fun. Wait a minute, you were doing it on purpose?" I demand, finally getting my head around the fact that he isn't fleeing the room as fast as he can.

"Bugger. Er, just a bit. It wasn't torture exactly...I just wanted you to know that I was interested. Are you mad?" He stumbles out.

"No. Don't you know by now that I can't be angry with you?" I ask, kissing the hollow of his throat gently.

"That's good to know" he says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I laugh, allowing everything I have ever wanted or needed be consumed, burned and rejuvenated by this man lying next to me so willingly.

"Hmm. Best not test it out though" I warn.

"Of course not, kitten" he replies, looking rather pleased with himself.

"Sirius?" I start.

"Yes, love?" he sighs against the top of my head.

"Kiss me" I demand with a smile.

Snapping our mouths together, sliding against each other with precision, I drag Sirius back on top of me. Lets see about that famous constitution he always bragged about.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: Ok, so I am crazy nervous what you all will think about this chapter. I have added warnings at the start and end of the sex scene so that anyone not interested in reading that may skip it. If you do read it, could you please please please tell me how I did? I am positive that it must be terrible but I think that about everything that I write, so some third party opinions would be fantastic. NEXT CHAPTER: The Final Week...dun dun dun. Alrighty I will probably have the next chapter out sunday night or monday mid day. Thanks for sticking with me, everyone!!

Oceans of Love,

~Kitty


	12. Chapter 12

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: MA – This chapter will contain a graphic description of gay sex.

Pairing: HP/SB eventually

Warnings: This is Slash, people.

Author's Notes: Huge thanks to BB and Tiffy for all your love and support. I couldn't have done any of this without you reading parings that you have absolutely no interest in. LOVE YOU!! Just by the by, if you want to help contribute to this story, please take the time to vote on the poll featured on my profile page regarding Harry's Animagus form. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and I am certainly not making any money off of this.

Love and Potion Blunders

**Chapter Twelve**

By: Kitty

Warmth. Full bodied, overwhelming warmth surrounding me. Never in my whole life have I ever felt such a tangible feeling of safety. The smell of wood smoke, cloves, and whiskey permeate my nose and soft hair tickles my face. My pillow moves, a soft, sleepy rhythm. Up and down, up and down, shift, mumble, sigh, up and down. Sirius. As the events of the previous days waver into my brain, I take a deep breath of the wonderful cologne of Sirius' skin. These past five days have been spent in heaven. Going to class with the Marauders, Mom and Dad are sort of almost dating and nights are spent in the Room of Requirement with Sirius. I can't believe that this is my last full day in this time.

God, if you are listening, please let me stay with him. Don't make me go.

"Morning" he whispers, nudging the spot behind my ear with the tip of his nose. I lift my head at last to look at his wonderfully youthful face.

"Good morning" I reply, laying a kiss on his jaw. Sirius was having none of that. He places his fingers on each side of chin and leans down to graze my lips with his own. Oh, Merlin I hope my breath is alright.

I stretch lazily, rolling onto my back and smile when I feel a distinct soreness. A wonderful telling ache, not painful exactly but there as a blissful reminder that I belong to someone. To Sirius.

"How are you feeling, Kitten?" he asks, tracing random patterns on my stomach with his fingertips.

"Good" I say with a smirk.

"I'm glad" he replies before sealing our lips together in a bone-melting kiss. Sirius' fingers dig into my hips, his exhaled breath strokes against my face and I don't think there has ever been anything more perfect.

LEMON AHEAD

Shifting to lay between my open thighs, he rubs his aching erection against mine and my breath freezes in my lungs before it escapes in a ragged whimper. Breaking the kiss, he licks and nibbles his way to my ear. Nipping, sucking, licking the skin behind my ear, he breathes heavily against my skin.

"You do this to me, Harry. You make me feel like this. Do you even fucking know? Here," he says, grasping his fingers around my wrist and brings my palm into contact with his straining, weeping cock. All I know, all I have ever known, will know is reduced to the feel of Sirius in my hand. I wrap my fingers around his impressive length, dragging my hand up and down, bringing a deep groan from Sirius.

Head down, panting heavily, he reaches for the little tube resting on the bedside table and places it next to me on the massive bed. Sirius' fingers are sinful, gracing over my nipples, scoring down my stomach and inner thighs before running the tips into my crease. Small twists of his finger, circling my entrance just so very lightly, were diving me absolutely barmy. I curl and moan, arch and coil trying to get him to do SOMETHING! For all this, all I receive is a chuckle and a slower circling around the wrinkled skin.

"Beg for it, love. Beg for me to fuck you" Sirius whispers raucously, pressing inside just slightly with the circling finger.

"Please" I croak. "Need you, Siri". Holy fuck, I can't take this much longer. I have officially reached the point where I can't form complete thoughts let alone vocalize them.

"Yes" he hisses, touching his forehead to my shoulder and resting it there as he removes the whirling digit. I let out a tortured sob and claw frantically at Sirius' back.

"Hush, Kitten. I've got you, I know what you need" he pants, licking at the juncture of my shoulder. Slicking up his fingers, he places them back at my opening and presses gently inside. I whimper and arch into the twirling, stroking fingers as they brush over my prostate again and again until he finally removes them and places the head of his prick against me.

Taking my mouth in a possessive kiss, he pushes inside with a deep growl. My back leaves the bed as I cling to his lips as he tries to lean against his palms. He smirks devilishly and winds his arms around me before flipping onto his back, pulling me on top of him. Planting his hands firmly on my hips, he quickly scoots back so that he is sitting against the headboard. I squawk in protest, gripping frantically at his shoulders. He finally releases my lips and nips softly at my earlobe.

"Its alright, love. Relax for me and settle down onto my lap. Christ, your so fucking tight" he sooths, rubbing my back sweetly. I press my forehead to his, drawing a shaky breath to calm my rather frazzled nerves. Oh, Merlin I have no idea what I am doing. I want so desperately to make him feel the way he makes me feel. Alright, if there was ever a time not to fuck up…this is it!

I shift in a small circle, bringing a strangled howl from Sirius' throat. Good, liked that. Time for something a bit more advanced. I rise up so that just the head is still inside me and pause.

"Gods, yes. That's it, Harry, slide down on me now, go slowly and I'll help you" he croaks. I slide back down, keeping a firm hold on his shoulders and he thrusts up to meet me. I can't hold in the embarrassing whine that breaks past my throat but when I look at his face, it doesn't matter how many ridiculous noises I emit or any silly virginal blunders I make because Sirius likes it and that's all I care about.

With the rhythmic slide-slap-pause bringing the beautiful heat coiling into my gut, I continue to hold myself back from orgasm until Sirius is making those amazing noises he makes right before he comes. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, being this close to Sirius. With no barriers between the two of us, Sirius thrusting up into me with those obscene slapping noises, the feel of his smooth skin beneath my fingers and Sirius smells like heaven and I can't imagine any other place I would like to cease to exist. The world could end right now and I wouldn't care one bit.

Sirius has splayed his fingers possessively on my sides, helping me raise up and drop down with just the right amount of force to make him growl in that amazingly hot way. I am slowly losing my grip on my control and begin to add small twists to my upward movements and slam back down with more force. He is cursing and growling nonstop and I can't take it anymore. With one last shuddering thrust, I erupt with a caterwaul. Sirius continues to thrust up into me a scant few more times before groaning out my name and filling me with heat.

Trembling together, I stay perched on his lap unwilling to let him slip from my body.

END LEMON

"Fuck, Harry. Where did you learn to do that?" he gasps, pulling my head to rest on his shoulder and carding his fingers through my hair in his usual post-orgasmic way. I simply mutter unintelligibly. How in Merlin's name does he expect me to put together a usable phrase this early in the morning…not to mention after the mind-blowing sex?

"Come on, love. Lets get cleaned up for breakfast, yeah?" he says after a while.

"Yes, I suppose we have to move eventually" I reply, finally allowing his soft organ slip from me with a agonized whimper from both of us.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I manage to stumble through the day with the staggering knowledge that in one day I have to leave this place, these people. Walking with Lilly to Transfiguration, we chat about her childhood, steadfastly avoiding any of my own stories. Sirius and James trail behind us, chatting idly about Quidditch and I can't stop myself from looking back at him every once in a while. He is so very stunning.

Finally reaching McGonagall's classroom, we all take our seats. Remus and Peter sitting in the middle row, James and Lilly in the front and Sirius and I in the back, all on the left side of the room. When the elderly Professor finally enters the room, the hush falls over the students. As she drones on about household transfiguration, I allow myself to take in all of the people who I have known so much better by my coming here.

Remus. Quiet, stoic Remus who is always ready to listen to everyone else's problems with chocolate and tea while he wilts under the sway of the moon. I am determined to be much more affectionate with him when I get home. After all, he is the last remaining person who I can talk to about the Marauders and all the things I have experienced here…and you know, he really is a stand up bloke. Gay too. That might come in handy should I ever come out to everyone. A bit of support never hurts anyone.

James. My charismatic, lovable father who never fails to make a joke at just the wrong minute. How I wish I had the chance to be raised by this man. I imagined we would play Quidditch together, he would have taught me how to do a Wronski Feint and how to play pranks on Professor Snape while my mother screeched lovingly at us the whole time.

Oh, Lilly. All my life I have wished for her to take me into her arms and give me advice about life and tell me she loves me. There were times when I would have given anything to have her with me outside of my dreams. I feel terribly guilty for not speaking to her sooner…I suppose I didn't want to ache for her anymore than I already did. I am so glad that I ran into her that day after I spoke with Dumbledore. She is the most annoying, sweet, caring wonderful person I have ever met, even when she screeches and James and Sirius.

My Sirius. How I have yearned for you ever since I met you. I can still remember him, standing in the Shrieking Shack, yelling like a mad man. I was too young then to understand that the pull I felt for him wasn't the desire for a father figure but for a best friend, confidant and lover. But the pull was there, playing me to believe him like the moon plays Remus. I just knew that when he asked me to live with him for the first time, looking like death warmed over, that he was the only chance I had to have a normal home. I knew we would be happy together. I didn't expect to turn twelve shades of red the first time I saw him at Grimmauld Place. Clean shaven, hair brushed, dressed like the aristocrat he was born as and smiling so adoringly at me. ME. Mother of Merlin, he looked hot, even with the cloud of shadow that seemed to follow him around the cursed house like a shroud. I wanted so much to kiss and caress all that misery away. I loved him the moment he hugged me in the hallway outside the kitchen. I knew by the rather untimely erection that popped up when ever we touched that I needed more from him than late night talks and quick hugs under Mrs. Weasley's disapproving glare. How I hated that woman for keeping me from him so much. I wished so often after his death that I had the chance to talk to him about all the things I had floating though my angst-riddled mind. I don't think I will ever be more thankful to Neville for botching all his potions than I am for giving me this chance with the most perfect opportunity that I have gotten here.

Sometimes, when I am lying next to Sirius in 'our bed' I think that maybe I am in St. Mungo's, completely insane from whatever spilled all over me. This is just too fantastic to actually happen. I mean, really, how unrealistic is it that the man I have loved for two years is actually interested in me enough to give up his Casanova dating techniques to be with me? How unlikely is it that James deemed me worthy enough to induct me into the Marauders unofficially? How strange is it that Remus spilled his secret to me on the second day I knew him? All these things simply seed the doubt in my mind that I am completely barking…

"Mr. Plack? Are you quite alright? Do you need me to take you to the infirmary?" Professor McGonagall barks, looking at me intently.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I assure you, I'm just tired" I reply, smile radiating pure innocence.

"Perhaps you should attempt to sleep during the night instead of my class" she intones, raising her eyebrow in challenge.

"Of course, Ma'am. I am terribly sorry" I mutter, seemingly properly chastised.

"See that you don't do it again" she demands in a tone indicating the end of the conversation. Sirius is smirking wildly, looking way too smug and entwining our fingers under the table.

Making it through the rest of Transfiguration without much incident, we pack our things and head out the door, Sirius' arm in its usual place around my waist. Rounding the first corner on the way to Muggle Studies I am so consumed with whispering dirty things to Sirius to notice the figure of one Severus Snape waiting expectantly at the end of the corridor.

"Oh that is so sweet, Potter. You let Black have the new kid after all" Snape drawls, sticking is massive nose in the air. Sirius growls low in his throat and reaches for his wand. Seeing another disaster in the making, I place my hand on top of his in hopes of impeding his movement. Listening to reason for once, Sirius simply tugs me more firmly against him and begins to walk around the snarky future potions master.

"Protective too! How heart warming. Tell me, Plack, did he tell you he loved you? Did he say how wonderful you are? I bet he even asked you to Hogsmeade. I think someone should tell you that he says all those things to his many sluts of the week. I do hope you didn't take it too seriously. I would hate for you to get hurt" Snape coos, trying again to get a rise out of someone. Everyone, including James and Sirius, continue to ignore him and make our way to Muggle Studies in absolute silence.

"You all go ahead, we'll catch up in a minute" Sirius says, pulling me away from the group and towards an unused class room. I smile reassuringly and follow Sirius into the room and close the door.

"What's going on?" I ask once the door is closed.

"You know he was just trying to get under your skin, right? You know those things aren't true, don't you?" he asks, looking rather grim.

" Of course, Siri. Trust me, Snape wont get to me that easily" I reply with a smile and step closer to him. He takes me in his arms and buries his nose in my hair with a smile.

"Good. I know that we don't have a lot of time left…I don't want to lose you now" he whispers to the erratic strands.

"Sirius, I was always yours, you always had me…you just didn't know it yet" I rasp, feeling my throat tighten. He makes a small choking sound and grasps me tighter to him.

"Harry, I know that this isn't going to help anything or make it any less…devastating but I feel like I need to ask you. I'm sorry if…well…Please, love. Don't go. Please don't leave me" he babbles, shaking and marking the end of his question with a frantic kiss to my lips. For once I allow one single sob to escape my chest and clutch his robes in my fists, burrowing into his skin with my nose.

"You have no idea how much I want to stay" I breathe against his mouth. He takes my face between his hands, fingers stroking through the hair at my temples and presses a kiss to my scar.

"Then stay" he says simply.

"Its not the easy, Sirius" I blurt before I give in and promise to stay with him always.

"I know it isn't. So I have devised a plan. You see, if you cant stay then I will wait. When you get back to your time, you and I will be together again. Nothing else matters, not James or Lilly or ages. It doesn't matter and we will be OK" he insists, breathing my hair again.

"Sirius…"I start.

"No. You are the one who told me that you loved me before you came here and when you get back I can promise you that I will still love you. Even twenty years can't change that" he says rather loudly.

"You don't understand…" I sob, clutching his robes again. Oh, god, I don't think I can get through this. I was lying to myself when I said that I could live with this one week with Sirius.

"It doesn't matter, Harry. My love for you is transcendent, epic. I can promise you that I will wait" he persists, shaking my shoulders slightly.

"How on earth will you know that it's me? How will you know that I am the same Harry that just came back from the past? Tell me how you will know and not hit on your Godson who knows nothing of what we shared here together" I ask, playing along.

"Because you will tell me" he explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't get it, Sirius. Dumbledore will Obliviate you the second he sends me home. You will not remember I was even here! It doesn't matter!" I finally shout, jerking out of his arms.

"No, you don't get it. Don't you think that I realized that Dumbledore wouldn't let the timeline be influenced by your coming here? I was raised by some of the most paranoid, neurotic wizards in the history of all magic. Growing up in that house you learn a few things, Harry. I have been able to throw off memory charms since I was nine" he bellows, stalking towards me again.

"Sirius…" I whisper, suddenly very worn out.

"Tell me you don't love me" he demands.

"What?! Of course I love you. For Merlin's sake…" I shake my head, attempting to dispel any hope from bubbling inside me. It doesn't matter, Sirius is dead. He is dead and he will still be dead when I get back. _He doesn't have to be _the little voice _says You could warn him. Tell him not to go._ I pinch my eyes shut in agony.

"Then when you get back, you find me and tell me something only us two would know. You tell me that you just got back and we can make this work. Harry, I can't just let you go tomorrow without doing something! I cant just sit here and watch you leave me" he carries on, clutching my arms in his hands desperately.

"Like what? What would I say?" I ask, deflating. Lets just let him die thinking that one day I will come back to him. Hope never made anything worse…

"Say…say…I don't know. A code phrase or something" he replies, bouncing slightly in his renewed excitement.

"What would be something that I would not say under any other circumstances?" I ask, a small smile breaking out against my will.

"Tell me that Padfoot loves his Kitten" he says with a huge grin.

"What?! No! That's absurd! There is no way I am going to say that" I insist, face pulling into a grimace.

"Exactly!! You would never say that! Its perfect. Just accept that I am a genius" he gloats, pulling me flush against him and spinning me around in a circle.

"Yes, Sirius, you are an absolute genius" I say, breaking into a smile.

"Good. Now what do you say we blow off the rest of today's classes and I can show you why you love me" he leers, quickly grabbing my ass before pulling away and offering his arm. I grab onto him and allow myself to be pulled towards the seventh floor, determinately not thinking that tomorrow I leave this time to go to a place where Sirius isn't. Tomorrow I become Harry Potter again.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Sorry everyone! I didn't mean to skip the last six days but this is just the way it came out. Blame my muse for this one, folks! I will have the next chapter out tomorrow night, so don't worry! I wont leave you hanging for too long! PLEASE REVIEW! I need them to survive! If I drop dead tonight from lack of reviews, you will never know what happens next!! A big thanks to everyone who did review so far, I do try to respond to each of them but I might have let a few slip through the cracks and for that I apologize.

Oceans of Love.

~Kitty


	13. Chapter 13

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: MA – This chapter will contain a graphic description of gay sex.

Pairing: HP/SB

Warnings: This is Slash, people.

Author's Notes: Huge thanks to BB and Tiffy for all your love and support. I couldn't have done any of this without you reading parings that you have absolutely no interest in. LOVE YOU!! Just by the by, if you want to help contribute to this story, please take the time to vote on the poll featured on my profile page regarding Harry's Animagus form. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and I am certainly not making any money off of this.

Love and Potion Blunders

**Chapter Thirteen**

By: Kitty

Dawn breaks softly, spreading across the grounds with a slinking quiet. The newborn light creeps over Sirius' sleeping face and it literally steals the breath from my lungs. I want to scream at the sun to stop immediately, to leave us alone here in the dark but I can't find the air and everything is falling away from me. I stroke the back of my fingers up his cheek bone, trying to memorize everything I can about him. The way he laughs, the crinkles that show around his eyes when he smiles, the cute way he scrunches his nose when he doesn't like what's for dinner, and the mind-blowing way he felt moving inside me.

I wonder fleetingly how I get myself into these situations. How I can find my soul mate and be forced to give him up with only a week to feed off of for the rest of my life. How I can lose my parents only to get them back and then lose them all over again. Only the great, chosen Harry Potter would have these things thrust upon them.

Last night I couldn't sleep, couldn't even close my eyes long enough to sleep. I stayed awake watching the crescent moon's light play over Sirius' peaceful face. This is it. This is the last time I get to lay in his arms and feel his breath tickle my cheeks. This is it and I wasn't going to spend even one minute of these parting moments sleeping. In three hours I will go to Dumbledore's office and return to my own time and be forced to grieve for these wonderful people all over again. Some would say that I was too young to have a dead lover to mourn but when has my age ever stopped something absolutely horrid from happening to me? I wouldn't trade this time with Sirius for anything.

Grey eyes squint up at me, blue-black hair spilled messily on the white pillow and he frowns delicately at the severe look on my face. He brings his fingers to the back of my neck and tugs me down to rest against his chest. Sighing, he cards his fingers through my hair and rubs my back with soothing circles.

"Don't think about that now, love" he whispers. "We still have time."

"Not enough" I say petulantly.

"Never enough. For you it won't be even a day, think about that for now" he smooths.

"Sirius…" I breathe, a soft sob leaving my chest without my permission.

"Hush, kitten. Its going to be alright, I promise. Our love is transcendent, remember? It is more than capable of surviving twenty years" he tries to reassure me. All I can muster is a shaking grab for his fingers. I wrap myself in him, breathing in his skin desperately.

"Make love to me, Sirius. Please," I plead. He smiles down at me and kisses my head but doesn't move.

"Do you really think that will make it better?" he asks.

"Not at all, but I need this" I say, gripping his hand tightly. He doesn't speak but he tips my head up and touches our lips together softly again and again. I burry my free hand in his hair and shift so he is settled on top of me.

LEMON AHEAD

He separates our lips, bringing his teeth to scrape against my neck. Sirius sucks the skin between his teeth, increasing the suction to critical levels. That's going to leave a mark. Good.

"Now everyone will know you belong to me" he pants, finally releasing the abused flesh and continuing down to lap at my nipples. I moan and arch towards him, flexing the fingers nestled in his hair.

"Sirius, please" I whine. I don't want to wait anymore. I have been empty for so long…

Chuckling, he grabs the white tube again and for once immediately slicks two fingers with the viscous fluid. Easing his fingers between my parted thighs, he circles the puckered entrance leisurely.

"You have to open for me, Harry. Don't you want me inside you?" he gasps. I can only nod frantically in response.

"Well then, Kitten, you have to open for me so I can push my cock in that pretty little arse of yours" he coos, pressing inside with the slippery fingers. His voice is every wet dream I have ever had and I whine frantically at the whispered words, attempting to bear down on his hand. He prepares me quickly, twisting and thrusting the digits for under a minute before he pulls them out of me. I whimper and pull at his hair, smashing our lips back together as he positions himself at my opening at last.

Keeping our hands firmly clasped, he supports himself with the unoccupied forearm and presses inside me agonizingly slow. Letting out a ragged moan, he seats himself fully inside me and rests there for a minute with his head against my shoulder. Unable to help myself, I let a strangled sob escape my throat and clutch him to me. I gasp through my sorrow as the position shifts and my weeping cock brushes against his stomach.

"Alright?" he questions, beginning to shake with the effort of keeping still.

"Fuck me, Sirius" I demand, thrusting up a bit to urge him on. His brilliant eyes lock with mine and the heat pools tragically with the lack of movement.

Growling softly, he pulls out and snaps his hips back almost violently. I howl and whimper, thrashing around to meet his thrusts. Shifting the angle, he cants his hips slow and hard against my prostate and I can't hold back any longer. I bay, arching up as my release crashes over me in white heat.

Sirius continues to thrust, desperately surging in my body. I need so much for him to come, to claim me again. I need to be his.

"Fuck, yes! Harry!" he roars, spilling himself with a great shudder. Christ, I love watching him come. I sigh and disentangle our fingers before wrapping my arms around him. He breathes heavily, resting his head on my shoulder again. We recover together for a few minutes before he pulls out and flops onto his back dramatically. Snuggling up to his chest, we ignore the wetness on both of our cheeks.

END OF LEMON

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Making our way to the Gryffindor common room, hands entwined intimately, I begin to tremble slightly. Please let me not cry. I cannot be a soppy mess when I say goodbye to the only real family I have ever known. Seemingly sensing my distress, Sirius brings me to him and folds his arms around me.

"Harry, I don't know what your life is like but I do know that when you get back I will be waiting for you. I cant offer you much reassurance besides that because you haven't told me anything…but I can promise you that I will be there" he whispers, eyes locked with mine. Making my decision, I lock my hands around his neck.

"Sirius, I need you to remember something. No matter what happens, I need you to remember this one thing" I demand, face severe.

"Anything" he replies.

"Promise me you won't go after me to the Ministry. I know you don't understand and that I seem absolutely barking but I need you to remember this always. Please" I plead with him, lower lip trembling pathetically.

"I promise" he says, brows pulling together in confusion. I sigh in relief and hug him for all I'm worth. God, if you do this one thing for me, if you let him live, I will never complain about anything else ever again. You must know how much I need him, love him, and want him. I don't think I can live without him anymore.

"Come on, love. You want to have time to say goodbye don't you?" he coaxes, threading our fingers again and walking to the portrait door.

Giving the password, we enter the common room to see Remus, James and Lilly sitting by the fireplace with expectant looks. As soon as they spot us, they all shoot out of their seats and stalk towards us. Lilly is the first one to take me in a crushing hug.

"I love you, sweetie. I'll look after him for you" she whispers so only I can hear. I tighten my arms around her, smelling the sweet scent of her hair one last time before releasing her.

Remus steps up next, pulling me against him gently. I let the calming aura that surrounds him seep into me and soothe my frazzled nerves.

"Come see me the minute you get back, kiddo" he says, fingers biting pleasantly into the flesh of my back. I smile against his shoulder, submitting the memory of a carefree Remus to my mind to keep with me. We separate, both a bit teary,

James bites his lip, looking nervous but he crushes me to him roughly.

"I'm so proud of you" he states, tightening his arms briefly before he pulls away with a serene smile. Guess Lilly told him something. I cant say I mind too much…my dad just told me he was proud of me. I try and smile back but I think it comes out a bit watery.

"I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to walk him up to Dumbledore's office" Sirius cuts in, placing this hand on the back of my neck and leading me towards the portrait door. I glance back just once, letting the image sink through to be recalled when I need it most.

"Remus, September 21st, 1998" I shout back as I round the door. I don't hear a response but I know that he heard me. Bastard hears everything.

Walking with Sirius, he continues to give me sympathetic glances. I assume he is looking for signs that I'm about to break, but I know I wont. I will not allow myself to break until I am safely back in my own time. I don't know how I am going to do this. I thought I was strong, I thought I could handle anything life shoved my way but I'm not so sure anymore. I have no idea how I am going to survive without him.

Reaching the statue guarding the Headmaster's office, we pause silently. The air feels suddenly stagnant, unpleasant and stale. I cant breathe, cant focus my gaze, all I can concentrate on is the overwhelming desire to go back to the Room of Requirement with Sirius and never leave again. I can feel the tears welling, the lament building but I stuff it down. I step towards him with a watery, sad smile and burry myself in Sirius. Breathing in the scent of cloves and wood smoke, I grab at him desperately.

"Im so sorry, Sirius" I whisper brokenly.

"I don't care what you think you need to apologize for, but I don't want to hear it right now" he replies, clutching me just as strongly.

"I love you so fucking much" I sigh, bringing his mouth to mine in a bittersweet kiss. Our lips glide against together, his tongue slipping dulcetly against mine and I can feel the air entering my lungs properly since I started the goodbyes. We break apart, foreheads touching tenderly and he brushes our noses together.

"I love you too, Kitten" he mutters, the sound catching in his throat. "Remember, I will be waiting".

"You remember not to go after me" I insert, feeling the tightness settle into my stomach.

"I will remember everything you have ever said to me" he states firmly. My breath hitches in my chest and I kiss him again, slow and soft, and pull back fully. I was literally two seconds from giving up and running with Sirius as fast as we can go to somewhere where these things will never reach us.

"I'll see you soon" I say. I pray that I didn't just tell the biggest lie of my life. Two streams of shimmering liquid fall from his oceanic blue eyes and I just stare at him longingly for a minute. Come on, Potter, you need to be strong.

"See you soon" he forces out, looking absolutely bereft. Steeling my resolve, I turn from him and say the password. Stepping onto the rotating staircase, I take one last look at Sirius before the opening spins itself closed. As I step off and prepare to knock, the sound of an anguished howl slices the unnatural stillness of the transitional space I found myself in. Sirius…

I knock haltingly on the large oak door, fidgeting slightly with my robes.

"Come in" I hear from beyond the door. I turn the knob obediently, forcing myself through and into the office instead of running back to Sirius and warmth and beauty and everything I have ever wanted.

"Good Morning, Sir" I croak, still fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Hello Harry! Eager to get home?" he says, smiling widely.

"You could say that, Sir" I reply. If by eager you mean I need to leave right now or I am going to sprint to Sirius as fast as I can go.

"Good, good. Here you are. You just drink that and you will be brought to the hour that you left. We tried to be as precise as possible, but if we overshot you would encounter yourself and therefore create a paradox…well you get my drift. Anyway, you will be taken to about an hour after you disappeared" he explains, handing me a vial with purple liquid in it. Doesn't look very appetizing.

"Thank you for everything, Sir" I say with a small smile.

"Of course, dear boy. Take care" he twinkles with a wave.

I nod, uncap the vial and down the contents before I had time to process the actions any further. The last thought I can remember having before the world went back: I hope Sirius wasn't overestimating his ability to throw off memory spells.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

A/N: Here we go! The unresolved issues just keep on coming! I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I am trying to get to a certain point and I sort of had to rush this bit to get to the good parts!! Remember, I might drop dead if you all don't keep the reviews coming! You wouldn't want me to leave the story at this forever, would you? PLEASE REVIEW!!

Oceans of Love,

~Kitty


	14. Chapter 14

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: MA.

Pairing: HP/SB

Warnings: This is Slash, people.

Author's Notes: Huge thanks to BB and Tiffy for all your love and support. I couldn't have done any of this without you reading parings that you have absolutely no interest in. LOVE YOU!! Just by the by, if you want to help contribute to this story, please take the time to vote on the poll featured on my profile page regarding Harry's Animagus form. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and I am certainly not making any money off of this.

Love and Potion Blunders

**Chapter Fourteen**

By: Kitty

The sickening lurch back into consciousness is beginning to be less fun then it was the first dozen times. Ok, last thing I remember is…Dumbledore's office! Yes, the potion! I'm home! Merlin, Sirius. I have to go, I have to open my eyes and go. I have to find him. He just has to be alive. My eyes pry open slowly, blinking to adjust my vision. Come on, this needs to be going a lot faster! There! Its Remus…why is Remus here? Oh great, I'm in the hospital wing. This is going to take forever.

"Remus" I say, wobbling as I sit up. His eyes snap up, a look of surprise written on his face. Is he surprised I'm awake?

"Harry! How are you feeling, Kiddo?" he ask, righting himself in his chair.

"Fine. Listen, nothing personal but I need to leave…right now" I blurt, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"What? Why? Where?" he rushes out.

"Remus, please. Help me find my clothes" I plead, locking my eyes on the confused amber of Remus' gaze.

"Harry, you just had a really intense accident in potions. You should be resting" he says slowly.

"Yes, I know. I probably went AWOL for an hour or so and I get that you were worried but I need to GO!" I babble, fighting my way into my trousers.

"What happened? Where did you go for that hour, Harry? I need to know that you are alright before I help you escape from the Infirmary during dinner" he demands, firmly standing his ground.

"I am most certainly not alright. I just experienced the very best thing in the universe and then had it ripped away from me. I am not even in the galaxy of alright and I can't breathe because there is this unknown hope bubbling inside me right now and I have this overwhelming need to check to see what happened. I need you to help me, trust me like you trusted me that day in potions. Please help me" I rush, feeling weaker by the moment. I have to go.

"That didn't even make sense! Harry, I need you to…"

"Later, Remus. Damn it, you don't understand. I have to GO!" I cut across him, grabbing his shoulder and shaking. His eyes are wide and his nostrils are flared and something seems to be sinking in because he rips his arm to my gown and pulls. Exposing the marked skin of my throat and sniffing, he jerks back with sudden knowledge that he wouldn't have believed if I just told him.

"I…there's something…and I cant place how I know…" he drawls.

"Remus, for Merlin's sake, snap out of it! I NEED TO GO" I bellow, shaking again.

"Go, I'll hold Poppy off as long as I can. I hope I don't need to tell you that if you die, I will find a way to bring you back so I can kill you all over again" he says, sitting back down heavily in the chair.

"Thank you" I breathe. I take into a run, running with everything I am worth. I breeze past students and teachers alike, some trying to stop me and some not giving a shit. I run frantically, sucking in breaths as fast as my lungs can go, past Hagrid's hut and to the front gate. I rip the gate open, forcing my legs to take me past the anti-apparation barrier. Ok, you can do this! You have apparated before with Dumbledore. Hermione said something about the three D's. Spinning…something about spinning and the three D's. Holy Salazar, just do it already and for God's sake don't splinch yourself!

GRIMMAULD PLACE I scream internally. The only thing that matters right now is getting to Sirius. Spinning and holding my breath, I feel the tunnel closing in and I know I have done it. I apparated. Thank Godric.

I open my eyes to the looming structure of the Black House and jog to the door and fling it open with a new level of desperation that I have never known. I have fought for my life more times then I can remember… even my body once. This is a battle for my very soul. I know with a sinking clarity that if Sirius is dead that I will simply cease to exist. I will pop out of existence mind, body and soul. Without Sirius, there can be no Harry.

I tear into room after room, nearly ripping doors from their hinges. Who the hell closes each and every door in a house? The thought of screaming for Sirius never even occurs to me. Mrs. Black is screaming in her portrait and I cant bring myself to take the time to close her curtains. Oh, god please let him be here! I shred the staircase, going at such a speed that one would think Moldy Voldy himself was chasing me. First floor, empty. No. He is not dead. Second floor, empty. He-is-not-dead. Third floor, Sirius' bedroom. I glance into Buckbeak's room, seeing the massive animal sitting happily on the floor. That's not right. I gave him to Hagrid after Sirius…

Flinging the door to Sirius' room open, tumbling inside with the speed of my own movements. The room is dark and there is the smell of candle smoke in the air. The bed is empty but the sheets are sleep tousled, tangled at the foot of the bed. When I left here the day after Sirius died, the bed was made neatly. I suppose it could be Kreature being a fucker and messing with his dead master's stuff… No. He is not dead.

I walk slowly into the room, looking for any signs of life. This cannot be happening. I TOLD HIM NOT TO GO! Don't do this, Sirius. Don't be dead. I cannot support my own weight anymore and I slowly sink to the floor in a very ungraceful heap of misery.

"Don't fucking move" a gruff voice demands from behind me. I freeze, stiffening where I sit. I go to swivel my head to face the voice…

"I said, don't fucking MOVE!" the voice says again, and I can hear the sound of footsteps on the old floor.

"Please" I beg, not knowing if I am begging for death or mercy. The advancing footsteps stop and the only sound in the room are my ragged breaths.

"Harry? Oh, gods, what happened?" the voice says, sounding rather frantic. A hand drops to my shoulder and someone kneels in front of me. I simply cant find the energy to lift my head…

"HARRY! Come on, look at me. You need to tell me what happened" It continues and I can't find myself to care. I can't care about anything but Sirius.

I am pulled unceremoniously into a rough hug, and something in me reacts to the compassionate gesture and I melt. Allowing myself to be coddled, I finally permit the tears to stream down my face. After everything, Sirius is still dead. I still lost him and I can't do anything about the wrenching sobs that tear out of me.

"Merlin, Harry! I don't know what to do if you don't tell me what's wrong" it says, clutching me tighter. "Whatever it is can't be this bad. I might be able to fix it".

"You absolutely cannot fix it" I roar, stiffening again. Who the bloody fuck do they think they are!? How dare they think that I will ever be OK again? My entire world is dead. How can somebody be alright after that?

"Harry, please. I need you to tell me what happened" It continues, and all I want is to curl up in Sirius' bed and wrap myself in his smell until my heart finally cant take all this agony and gives up.

"He is dead. I lost him" I sob, shuddering with renewed tears. It clutches me tighter again and begins a gentle rocking motion,

"Who is dead, love?" It asks. Love? Whatever, they probably think I recognize them.

"Sirius…" I trail off with another sob.

"I've got you. You're safe. Now, tell me who died" It keeps on. I don't know why they aren't getting the message that Sirius is dead but I absolutely cannot say it again so I just sit here with this person who I have gathered is a male and cry.

"Harry, it's going to be ok. I promise you, it will. But you need to look at me. Look at me now, Harry. Look at me and tell me who died. Come on, love. Let me see those beautiful green eyes" He coaxes, placing two fingers under my chin and trying to lift. I shake the fingers off and take a great inhalation in preparation to yell again. Wait a minute…Wood smoke, cloves, old parchment, firewhiskey and something very masculine fills my brain. This is what it feels like to die. You hallucinate being in the embrace of someone you love. How nice.

"Harry James Potter, you look at me right now" He says firmly, placing both hands on my shoulders and simply waiting for me to comply. I almost laugh at the poor guy. How silly to think I would ever listen to him…who is he to me? No one, that's who. Now, why aren't I dead yet? I am supposed to be dead by now…I hallucinated and everything! Why am I still here?

In my confusion, I finally bring my head up to look at man in front of me for answers as to why I am still alive. Frantic Blue-grey eyes cut into me cruelly. This is fucked up. I jerk back in my anger and a flash of hurt makes its way into the eyes I love so very much.

"Harry, calm down. Its just me. I won't hurt…" the Sirius look-alike says and this time I do laugh. Rather manically if I do say so myself. He trails off uncertainly, reaching to curl his hand around my own.

"Harry. Just look at me and breathe" Look-alike soothes. What the hell. Why not? I lock our eyes together, glancing up from between my wet lashes, tears still leaking slowly from my eyes. The pure concern radiating from look-alike is almost convincing. Well let's see how he deals with our secret code. HA that will expose him as an impostor.

"Tell me, 'Sirius', Does Padfoot still love his Kitten?" I ask, feeling victorious in my defeat of the impersonator. Note my usage of the sarcastic air quotes. It's probably Fred or George being pricks.

"What did you just say?" look-alike barks, grabbing my face between his hands a bit roughly. Yes, that's right. Dance, puppet.

"I asked you if Padfoot still loves his Kitten" I state coolly. I was completely unprepared for his face to crumple and lower lip tremble. I blink in surprise. Blink blink blink. Can it…oh god. I cant speak! Say something, Potter. Let him know you know. SPEAK!

"Harry…Please tell me you know. I just can't…if you don't…I need you to say…" My Sirius stutters. I feel myself start to shake and I am sure that I look an absolute fright, but for that moment of stillness I don't care. My Sirius…

Another sob escapes my throat and I fling myself at him and burrow into the crease of his neck. "My Sirius" I manage through the amazing lump in my throat. I think I might have heard "My Harry" but I can't be sure.

My Sirius is alive. I am hugging him…Sirius. I am hugging Sirius in 1998 and everything is perfect. Explanations can wait.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

A/N: Alrighty! I couldn't just leave you all hanging with that chapter so here we are with a lovely reunion. I NEED REVIEWS, PEOPLE!! Please just take a minute to drop me a line. I live off them.

Oceans of Love,

~Kitty


	15. Chapter 15

Love and Potion Blunders

Rating: MA.

Pairing: HP/SB

Warnings: This is Slash, people.

Author's Notes: Huge thanks to BB and Tiffy for all your love and support. I couldn't have done any of this without you reading parings that you have absolutely no interest in. LOVE YOU!! Just by the by, if you want to help contribute to this story, please take the time to vote on the poll featured on my profile page regarding Harry's Animagus form. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and I am certainly not making any money off of this.

Love and Potion Blunders

**Chapter Fifteen**

By: Kitty

Grimmauld Place has never seemed more beautiful to me then it does now. Sitting on moth-eaten carpet, curled in the lap of one notorious serial killer and breathing in the stagnant air I finally feel the oxygen entering my lungs properly. My heart is at last circulating blood in the correct manner without the crushing weight of misery constricting my chest. This place is truly majestic right now.

Sirius' fingers stroke my hair, his lips pressing kisses to my face and his nose rustling the stuborn strands with deep breaths. Sirius' robes are clutched in my fists and my face is buried in the curve of his neck. With the scratch of his facial hair on my cheek, the wild scent of him filling my nose, the solid feel of his body cradled on each side of my legs, and the rather strong reaction to our code phrase has finally convinced me that this is really my Godfather. This isn't Fred or George playing some nasty prank, not some Death Eater that managed to gain access to the warded house, not a random Order member playing with Polyjuice as a battle strategy. This is Sirius Black, My Sirius. The same Sirius who I have loved in some form or another since I met him in the Shrieking Shack.

"I love you" I whisper, trying to reassure him with every action I make. Trying with everything inside me to drive home that I am, in fact, His Harry.

"I love you, too" he speaks into my hair, breathing deep again.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school about now?" he asks, not making any moves to release me.

"Yeah" I reply in the same non-active way.

"How did you get here, exactly?" he asks, tightening his hands in my hair as though to say I am not allowed to even think about getting up.

"I apparated" I say simply.

"You apparated?" he repeats, a proud note entering his voice.

"I had to get here somehow. What, did you expect me to fly?" I reply, teasing only slightly. He chuckles in response. A deep, lazy sound bouncing from his chest to my own.

"I take it you just got back, then?" he asks, a forced casual tone permeating his voice.

"I had to come the second I woke up" I answer, biting my lip to keep myself in check.

"Why were you waking up at all?" he says with a hint of worry.

"The whole time traveling thing seems to knock one out" I intone, slightly bitter. His breath seizes in his chest for a moment and I can't quite figure out why.

"Right, well yes. I suppose it can't be easy to jump that far" he replies stiffly after a moment of silence. What's the matter with him?

"Sirius…" I trail off, suddenly very afraid that maybe he was wrong. What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he really doesn't remember? Don't panic, just breathe.

"Harry, I…" he starts, his hands finally stopping their stroking in my hair. Oh, god. He is going to tell me to bugger off. I raise my head from his neck and catch our eyes together, his swirling blue-grey is stormy with emotion and I have a good idea that mine are probably rather desperate. If he is going to tell me to leave him alone, then he is going to look me in the eye while he does it.

"Just say it, Siri" I say a bit coolly. Don't cry again. Must not cry again. Confusion fogs into his eyes and he resumes his stroking in what I assume he means to be a soothing way.

"Harry, it has been twenty years for me. I know that the years haven't been entirely too kind to me…with Azkaban and caves and this wretched house taking its toll. I'm not the same person who you were in love with. You are young and beautiful and I'm…" he rambles at me. What I cant figure out is why on earth he is saying this now. Is this some strategic maneuver designed to give me an out? This is all terribly confusing.

"You're what? Whatever it is that you are working up to, you need to just say it because you are making me really nervous and rather confused" I cut over him. I start to inch off his lap, but he holds me fast by my hair.

"I'm saying that you don't owe me anything. You loved me when I was seventeen and now there is…I'm not entirely well…and I don't think that I would be good for anyone let alone you and I can't just let you throw away…" he stumbles.

"Stop. Now you are the one who is confused" I interrupt, grabbing onto his shoulders fiercely. He turns his head to the side in question and it's so cute that I can't stop myself from planting a chaste kiss to his forehead.

"I loved you then because it was you. I didn't love you because of how handsome you were or how mentally sound you used to be. I knew I couldn't have you here so I took what I could get. I fell in love with you then because I already loved you now. Did that make sense?" I blurb. His eyebrows furrow adorably and he blinks at me a few times. A smile breaks out on his face and he nods.

"Your telling me you loved your ex-convict, house bound Godfather before you went back in time twenty years?" he inquires, humor evident in his swirling eyes.

"Yes, that covers most of it" I answer with a grin of my own.

"Why is it that you couldn't have me? Besides the obvious reasons, of course" he says, smirking now that his self confidence has returned a bit.

"You were dead" I say like it was the most natural thing in the world. Realizing what I said, I clamp my hands over my mouth with a look of absolute horror painted on my face. Fuck! I have the biggest mouth on the planet.

"I was what? Harry, I have been a lot of things over the years but I can assure you I was never dead. Is that why you were in hysterics earlier? Love, I'm not dead…as you can plainly see" he says in a very smooth, reassuring tone. Well, in for a Knut…

"Sirius, before I had my little…accident, you were dead. You died in the Department of Mysteries…you fell behind a Veil in the death room. Thank Merlin you listened to me and didn't go…" I explain, nuzzling his neck as I finish. I love how he smells. I could stay like this forever and never once complain.

"I fell behind a veil…" he repeats slowly.

"Yes, you fell but its alright now. You're ok. I prayed so hard that you would be ok. That's why I came the minute I woke up" I say, not leaving my spot at his neck.

"Well…that's disturbing. That's why you would stare at me when you thought I wasn't looking? Not that I minded" he quips, winking down at me at the end. I feel my face heat and I nod once. Damn, I thought I was being discrete. For Merlin's sake, stop blushing. You aren't a virginal girl. Man up.

"I think that I should tell you something but I'm not sure how" he says after a few moments.

"Just tell me" I say simply, smiling up at him.

"Well, the thing is… I didn't listen to you. I went to the Ministry after you. I know you told me not to go and now I know why you wanted me to stay but I couldn't not go, Harry. I have loved you for twenty years and I knew one day you would come back and maybe we would be together again and I couldn't possibly just let you die before that happened. Do you understand?" he rants, grasping me firmly by the arms. I blink at him stupidly for a full minute.

"You went? How is that possible? How are you alive? You fell, I saw you. You left me this ruddy house and I can promise you that you weren't in it. I don't…" I rant, unable to filter anything that is spewing from my mouth.

"Harry, you need to calm down. Listen to me. I had to go. It wasn't just anybody out there, it was you. I went because I loved you so bloody much and I needed to keep you alive until you came back to me. Not that I don't need to continue to keep you alive now… but I have to protect you, always. I will always go after you" he says intensely, staring into my eyes with a firmness that is so common whenever one talks to Sirius. He is so passionate. I think I have an outlet or two available for him to use…

"I don't understand how you're alive. What happened?" I ask, still very confused. It's impossible that Sirius has been alive all this time. Dumbledore wouldn't just let me believe he was dead for this long…would he?

"Well…you and I were fighting Malfoy and some other bloke. You disarmed Malfoy, I jumped in front of a hex sent at you by that other guy and threw up a shield. Bella broke free of Tonks and shot off a couple of stunners at me. You were dealing with the guy whose name I can't remember and I sort of kept myself on your left but in front of you so that Bella didn't get you instead of me. I wasn't about to let my touched cousin hurt you! I laughed at her a bit, we bickered for a spot. She finally hit me, the bitch, and I sort of toppled back on you. You managed to get a good shield up around us while I recovered…and then as soon as I was able to get back at it, you ran after Bella into the atrium and Voldemort popped up and…"

"Yes yes, I know all the rest. You say you toppled into me? No one fell into that blasted veil?" I cut over him, stopping him from finishing the story. I know what happened next. This is just too weird. I am so deliriously happy that I can barely think straight. I don't think I have ever felt such happiness and love collecting inside me at one time. I think I might burst.

"Yes I toppled back onto you and you fell to the side. And no, no one fell into the veil. There were no deaths on any side. Couple Death Eaters like Malfoy and McNair went to Azkaban though. Bloody good that will do in the long run. They both have so much ruddy money they'll just buy their way out eventually. Don't know why I never thought of doing that…" he rambles. I sit there in a stupor, totally unwilling to move. Afraid that if I moved, this illusion would shatter and I would be sitting alone in Sirius' old bedroom and hallucinating. After a minute of silence, Sirius tilts his head to side again and strokes his hand against the back of my neck.

"Harry? Are you alright, love?" he asks, looking a bit concerned at my lack of movement. I let the smile break across my face and bury my nose back in his neck.

"Fantastic, actually" I answer, smile never leaving my face.

"Good" he sighs.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" I begin, still one issue burning within my mind.

"Of course you can, Kitten" he responds, nuzzling his nose into my hair with a soft sigh.

"Didn't it bother you that I was James' son? I mean you did know that, right?" I ask, keeping my gaze firmly on the curve of his neck where my head rested.

"Yes I did know. Moony told me everything when we thought you were leaving that very day you first went to Dumbledore's office. Did it bother me? In a way, I suppose. But the ways in which it bothered me, didn't dissuade me. I loved you, still love you, and no matter how hard you might try, you can't help who you love" he replies softly, kissing my head sweetly after he was done.

"Does it bother you now?" I ask, voice small. Don't say yes. Please, don't say yes.

"No" he answers immediately.

"But..." I start. Merlin, I am really stupid. Why am I arguing?

"You aren't James and technically we've already gotten past the awkward first shag bit so there is no reason why it would bother me enough to not be with you now" he says firmly, then furrows his eyebrows and bites his lip. I look at him in question and he drops his eyes.

"…that is if you still want to be with me" he finishes. He wants to know if **I** want to be with **him**. I would have laughed if this wasn't so heartbreaking.

"I do" I say with finality. A smile graces his face, sweet and loving, and he rubs our noses together.

"That's settled then" he breathes against my face causing my heart to sputter for a beat and then kick back into hyper drive. This isn't 17 year old Sirius, but My Sirius and the separation has never been more evident than right now when he is about to kiss me. I bravely keep our eyes locked and I am sure he sees my anxiety whirling around.

He rubs our noses together again and the familiarity of it almost calms me. This is what I have wanted for longer than I can remember. I have lain in my bed at night and seen this moment a million different ways, letting myself live and thrive within this fantasy. I imagined that I saved him, that Lupin didn't hold me back and I grabbed him out just in time. That he smiled at me and told me how much he loves me. That he kissed me slowly. That he loved me the way that I loved him.

His is the one death that I could never move on from. How many others have died? Through them all, I could push them safely into the back of my mind and do what has to be done. But Sirius…loving, brave, wonderfully damaged Sirius. I just stayed frozen, preserved forever in the moment that Sirius fell and now after all the longing and desperate yearning, I have him in my arms. Real. Solid. I have never been so nervous in my life.

He watches avidly as the emotions play across my face, waiting patiently for the storm to calm. I take a deep breath of him, letting the overwhelming love I feel for this man fill the aching hole inside me. I know the second he sees it because he makes a choking sound in his throat and closes the remaining distance between us.

Our lips touch, open and panting gently against each other. Yes. Oh, god. I can feel his beard score against my face, the softness of his hair sweeping against my cheeks, the bite of his fingers digging into my skin. Each sensation separate but melded together. I press into the kiss, trying to steady the slight trembling of his lips. He makes the same choking noise again and weaves his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I am aware of the fluttering of my eyelids, my own hands twining within his hair but I don't remember giving them the command to do so. He sweeps his tongue along the line of my bottom lip and I part eagerly for him, wanting to taste him so much that I feel the keen building in my chest. He coaxes my tongue into a dance with his, tasting at me tenderly. The pressure in my chest has reached unbearable levels and I allow the sharp whine to erupt from me and I involuntarily tighten my grip in his hair.

Kissing My Sirius is different than kissing 17 year old Sirius. It's not as simple as the age difference, or the facial hair. It's the staggering reality that this man who I have pined hopelessly for currently has his tongue in my mouth and hands up the back of my shirt. The noises he makes are intoxicating. Deep growls and sweet moans drip from him like he has wanted me all his life. There is suddenly too much between us. The need to be closer, more intimate with him, wells up until its almost painful. All the sensations are sudden, crashing over me as though someone flipped a switch.

LEMON AHEAD

All at once I notice that I am grinding down into his lap, cock painfully hard and straining against the zip of my trousers, his hands are gripping my arse, fingers splayed possessively into the crease and dragging the seam against my entrance. Electricity surges through my blood, spiking across my skin and although completely clothed I have never been so turned on.

He breaks the kiss and drags his lips down to my neck. Stopping at the mark that is plainly visible against the pallor of my throat, he pulls back and brings a finger to stroke across the bruised skin.

"Now everyone will know you belong to me" he whispers hoarsely, still stroking the mark softly.

"Yes" I confirm, carding my fingers through his silky curls.

"Gods…"he breathes. He suddenly throws his weight forward, up onto his knees with my legs wrapped tightly around his hips. I squeak in surprise and cling to his neck, letting my head fall backwards as he attacks my neck and shoulders with rough kisses. He springs upright, gripping my arse again and stalks to the bed without any pause in his attentions.

Flinging us both onto the bed, he growls deeply and kisses me harshly. Lips, tongues, and teeth snap together furiously, his hips grind into mine and I can't think anymore. His desperate movements spur my own actions into over drive and I thrust back against him with abandon. He pulls back, grabbing my shirt and ripping it down the middle in his haste and I can't contain the whimper that breaks out. Merlin, I have never seen him like this. He was always so controlled, so bloody slow and this new, more aggressive Sirius has me completely undone.

"Sirius" I hiss, barely getting enough air to manage that much but he seems to understand his name as a way of asking for more because the next second he is working on my pants.

He tears the pants from my legs and runs his tongue up my inner thigh causing me to arch and whimper pathetically. He pulls up, kisses me firmly and stands up. Grabbing his wand from his pocket, he points it at himself and mutters _Divestio_. Naked in five seconds flat, he slinks up the bed to me in a rather cat-like manner and slips between my parted thighs.

Slipping his tongue back between my lips, he takes measured moments to lap at the roof of my mouth, teeth and my own tongue. He kisses me slowly, lovingly, caressing my mouth with his for an indefinable amount of time. Its absolute bliss…

Reaching his threshold, he grapples in the night stand for a few seconds and pulls out a small tube and without taking his lips away, he slicks two fingers and circles my opening with both slippery digits.

"Harry, I need you" he whispers directly in my ear. I arch again, moaning rather frequently.

"Sirius, please" I beg, and I don't care. I cant breathe, think, just overwhelming need crashing over me.

He slips both fingers inside at once causing me to squeak and whine, desperate for more. He crooks his fingers, searching for and finding my prostate with precision before pulling the fingers away.

"Harry, Its not a lot, but I cant…" he barks, slicking his raging erection (Did it get bigger?) with the cool gel.

"Siri, please. Inside now" I croon, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smiles softly and lines up with my entrance.

"I love you" he whispers, sliding to the hilt in one, smooth thrust. I cry out, my legs coming up on their own accord and I pant huffs of air on his neck as he rests against me for endless eons.

"Harry...oh Gods, _Harry_" he groans, bringing his lips back to mine for a tender kiss.

He finally moves, rocking against me, sliding in and out of my body leisurely. I kiss and nibble at his lips, whining and moaning his name almost constantly. My Sirius is inside me and it's the best thing I have ever felt. He thrusts hard and slow and I start to shake beneath him, the power of my emotions wracking my body and I feel answering shudders from him. The swirling tension in my stomach reaches its pinnacle, and I stay on the edge unable to plummet for ages.

"I missed you so much" I whisper and Sirius groans, snapping his hips harder against me. I fall at last, screaming his name and flooding my stomach with my release. Through the white haze of orgasm, I hear Sirius' roar of completion and feel the welcomed heat flood my body. He collapses on me, trembling harshly and I wrap him more firmly in my arms. Kissing me sweetly, he pulls out with a hiss and rolls us so we are facing each other. I grab at the rumpled blankets at the foot of the bed and wrap us in them before curling around Sirius and kissing him again.

END LEMON

He sighs deeply and tightens his arms around me before nuzzling my hair again.

"I love you more than you could ever know" he whispers, stroking his fingers through my hair again.

"I love you, too" I reply.

"Sleep here?" he asks, unnaturally casual.

"Hmm, as long as you explain to Dumbledore" I say with a yawn, snuggling deeper into Sirius' arms.

"Deal" he responds with a chuckle before settling in to sleep.

This is where I want to be for the rest of my life, I will tell him so but for now I don't think a nap could hurt.

~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: Here we are! Sorry I'm a bit late, but I was a bit stuck so if it sucks, Sorry. :-D

I love you all desperately and I hope you REVIEW to tell me what you think!! So, REVIEW and I will give you all a special treat.

Oceans of Love,

~Kitty


End file.
